Rites Of Initiation
by SongOfStars
Summary: YEAR 2 of 7x:: Sequel to Darkness In Our Midst Remus recieves odd letters throughout Year 2 from the JPS Marauders & must pass various tests to join them.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**AN:** Year 2 of the MWPP. A continuation of, "**_Darkness In Our Midst_**", it will carry on through Year 2. This will continue the close watching of James, Peter & Sirius over Remus from _"**Darkness"**_ as they try to decide if they really do have a werewolf with them; however, it will only be mentioned briefly as a side story.

**

* * *

**

**Rites Of Initiation**

**Summary:** Sequel to Darkness In Our Midst: Remus receives odd letters throughout Year 2 from the JPS Marauders & must pass various tests to join them.

_**Year 2 of 7+ **_

* * *

**(1) The First Test**

The days of summer went by lazily. The sky was a pale blue color filled with hazy heat waves, wisps of clouds that lied about rain, & owls. Two tawny brown owls in particular, which were occasionally accompanied by a black one, were often seen flying back & forth.

James Potter & his best friend, Sirius Black, were currently at the Potter's home, pouring over a letter from their other friend, Peter Pettigrew. Peter's owl Sugar, sat sleepily beside Goliath, the Potter family owl & Sirius often mentioned that he found a nest with three eggs in the roof of the back porch.

Peter's letter had mentioned the usual first, how his parents had actually visited France but they missed Remus, the boys' fourth friend. The Pettigrew family traveled often, visiting friends & distant relatives all over the countries.

It then told of an odd attack against a muggleborn witch's family in Peter's hometown. James went on to read about a group of five hooded wizards who had destroyed the place, looking for what they called a mudblood, someone who was not of a pure magical line that would date back a few hundred generations. Fortunately, no one was home at the time, Peter had said. He also mentioned that the Dark Sorcerer, someone by the name of Voldemort, was not too pleased & left an odd mark of a skull & snake in the sky over the broken house.

"That guy still around?" Sirius interrupted. "Sheesh! Haven't they caught him yet?"

"Guess not," James shrugged. "Here's the last bit; about what to do with Remus. First test. Hey, he liked your idea!" The two boys looked at each other & grinned, for they knew that at long last, their plan of initiating Remus Lupin into their secret gang that they called 'Marauders' was finally seeing some action. The four boys were already friends, but being a Marauder involved more then mere friendship. They had responsibilities to perform, on irresponsible Slytherins, & a duty to each other. Marauders were brothers in everything but blood & nothing would come between them; except girls of course. Sirius gave James a ridiculous knowing look.

Remus knew about the Marauders; although, he did not know his three friends were the Marauders or that he was going to be invited to be one of them. He was currently worried about today as he got out of his brother's bed. This was their—his—birthday & for the first time, Romulus would not be with him. Remus still hadn't said anything about his first Full Moon & sulked a long time in the bathroom, combing through his blond little curls until they became frizzy. His mother had to force him out & put his hair in place herself, wiping it down with a wet cloth & saying that he used the comb too much. She then shooed him away downstairs, saying that he had two letters on the table & not to look in the turning corner cupboard in the kitchen or the hall closet.

Remus knew she was hiding the cake & some birthday presents & wondered why she bothered to tell him not to look. He already peeked in the closet anyway though everything was wrapped. And the icing on the cake? Chocolate. No he didn't poke at it but the wolf in him could smell it a mile away. Remus wondered if he should remind his mother about his new odd powers but thought of Romulus & decided against it.

He picked up the letters, seeing that one was from Hogwarts. He opened that one first to find the list of books & supplies needed for Year 2 as well as his report card of last year. He got an 'O' grade, for 'Outstanding' which was like an A+ in muggle school, on everything but Alchemy which was 'F' for Fair grade similar to a C grade in muggle school & 'P' for Poor grade in Potions. Remus sighed. He didn't like Potions anyway. _"De toute façon,_ (Besides,)," He consoled himself aloud, _"Ce Professeur est le père de Severus Snape, alors, quelle différence si j'échous les cours de sa classe. Je déteste les Potions!"_ ("That Professor is the father of Severus Snape so who cares if I fail that class? Hate Potions anyway!") He went on muttering about stupid useless Potions & picked up the second letter. _"Quelle classe stupide… et le professeur est encore plus idiot … tout est simplement stupid et… un instant: "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"_ ("Dumb class... dumber Professor... just plain dumb &…hello? What is this?") Remus licked his upper left fang curiously as he turned over the letter.

_To: Mr. Remus Jonathan Lupin  
Contains confidential material. Do not open in public or you will fail your first test before starting it! _

"_Quel examen?_ (What test?)" Remus groaned. _"Ecole absurde… Ce serait plus sensé de garder tous les examens ensemble et ne pas me déranger durant les vacances d'été… ils ne savent peut-être pas ce que c'est les vacances! Le maître d'école, M. Dippet, est probablement trop vieux pour s'en souvenir."_ (Dumb school...should keep all tests together... not bug me in summer vacation...probably doesn't know what vacation is! Headmaster Dippet's probably to old to remember.") Remus knew he shouldn't be talking about his elders & school superiors like that but who would hear him anyway? He didn't know that this letter was not from Hogwarts but from three boys who had big plans for him.

The rest of the birthday passed quite well in spite of Remus not having his brother with him. It wasn't until he went to bed that he could open the letter. He opened the window to let Nightstalker out for the night & then sat down on Romulus's bed to open the letter.

_Good! If you are reading this then all is well. This letter would have self-destructed in 5 seconds had it been opened publicly. You are cordially invited to be one of us. You are never to tell anyone about this letter or any similar letters or about us or that you have been invited, including family & certain friends at Hogwarts. We will know & your invitation will be withdrawn. _

_Now for your first test—& do not ask how many you will receive—should you decide to accept, is this:_

_You must cause your friend by the name of James Potter to miss his Hogwarts Express this September. Use whatever means necessary. Do not worry, we will ensure his safety & his prompt arrival to Hogwarts ourselves._

_Hint: Be aware that not all real tests will be so obvious.  
Keyword/phrase: real_

_Should you accept our invitation & pass every test sent your way you will become part of our group. We will reveal ourselves to you at the end of the year._

_Signed: The JPS Marauders_

"_Est-ce qu'ils sont cinglés?_ ("Are they crazy?") Remus yelped aloud. _"Jamais!" _(No way!") He pulled out a parchment & quill & began writing:

_Dear JPS Marauders: _

_Do you expect me to believe you? For all I know you could be followers of Voldemort & will kill Jim if I leave him to you. I refuse your invitation! Goodbye!_

"_Voilà."_ ("There.") Remus stuffed the letter into an envelope. "_Nuit? Viens ici!" _("Nights? Get over here!") he hissed with gritted fangs. _"Retournes cette lettre d'où elle vient."_ ("Take this back to wherever that other letter came from.") The poor owl hooted indignantly at being literally barked at & flew off in disgust. Remus awoke the next morning to Nightstalker glaring at him with another letter tied to his leg.

_Mr. Lupin, we are not followers of Voldemort. Quite the opposite, in fact. One of our oaths is to not submit to the Dark sorcery of the likes of him or his people. _

_Congratulations! You have passed your first real test. Loyalty to your friends, keeping them safe & unharmed. As if we expected a Hogwart's student to miss his train._

_However, we seem to have a problem. Do you intend to make your refusal permanent? Or will there be another test?_

_Signed: The JPS Marauders_

"_Est-il possible que ces Marauders soient les professeurs de M. Hogwart?_ ("It looks as though these Marauders may be Hogwart's Professors?") Remus stared at the line 'As if we expected a Hogwart's student to miss his train!' It sounded like something a Professor would say. Remus eyed the JPS initials & wondered if perhaps there was only one Marauder & JPS may stand for Jherek P. Snape. But did Professor Snape's middle name begin with a P? _"Il se revenge parce que j'ai échoué sa classe,"_ ("Oh he's just paying me back for failing his stupid class,") Remus grumbled to himself. _"Et bien, je vais jouer son petit jeu."_ ("Fine, I'll play along.") He sent a letter back withdrawing his refusal & asking for the next test. He headed down to the fireplace with his mother & on to Diagon Alley wondering, _Comment ce fait-il que Nuit sait d'ou viennent ces lettres? A moins que Professeur Snape l'attrape en plein vol?_ _(How does Nightstalker know where to get these letters? Or did Professor Snape snag him out of the air?)_ Remus sighed that away. Professor Snape didn't seem like a prankster at all.

Remus met Peter Pettigrew at the barrier between Platforms 9 & 10 & found Sirius Black & James Potter on the other side as well as the Hogwarts Express. The four boys shared the same train car as last year & caught up on the past summer. The train pulled into the Hogwart Station late at night & half-sleepy, fully starved students tumbled out.

The First Years, new arrivals to Hogwarts, were shooed away to the lake by Hagrid, a young giant of a man in more ways then one, who controlled the lakeside canoes boating the First Years to school. Remus, Peter & James hurried to the Thestral carriages that would shuttle them to Hogwarts Castle for the next 6 years.

Sirius took a moment to glance at the castle before stepping up to the carriages. He always liked how the castle looked at night, a dark shape with blazing windows in the towers & halls. He stepped into the carriage smiling softly. _Ha! Jim can't push me into the water this time._

"Hmm, I can't get you wet this time, can I?" James teased, making Sirius smile even bigger.

"There's the _Aquis_ spell," Remus said absent-mindedly, nose in book.

_Stupid Remus!_ Sirius fumed silently as he stalked up the steps to the giant doors, drops of water hitting every stair. _...Get him...rotten kid._ The doors opened & golden light from torches ablaze on the walls washed over him & his... friends... sort of friends. _Why I oughtta...just..._

"Gee, I'm really sorry, Siri," Remus said, clearly meaning it. Only Sirius's ice-blue eyes moved slowly sideways to stare most coldly at him from under black dripping bangs hanging halfway over them. "I didn't know he was planning to soak you again. Too busy reading, I guess," Remus stopped suddenly as Sirius blinked once in slow motion & pulled his eyes off Remus & back to the door.

_Once! Just once I would like to just walk into this castle, having the feeling of awe & anticipation last more then a few minutes._ Sirius groaned mentally.

The four of them sat down at Gryfindor table & watched the scared little First Years come in, bringing back memories of last year when they were First Years. The Sorting began & Gryfindor earned 11 new students. The other Houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff & Slytherin gathered more students of their own. James, Peter & Remus half-tuned out as the sorting continued. Peter suddenly snapped back to attention & stared at the next boy sitting under the hat & then back at Sirius.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" Peter asked as Remus perked up as well.

"Um, yeah," Sirius muttered. "Regulus. Never mind him. Git that he is."

"You shouldn't talk about a brother like that," Remus snapped.

"What do you care?" Sirius retorted, not realising how certain words hurt. He didn't know Remus once had his own brother.

"A brother is a special person, Sirius," Remus explained. "You should cherish him. You may one day lose him."

"I bless that day," said Sirius, making Remus gape in confusion. "Regulus always talks about Dark Arts & helps Dad with his Dark possessions. Regulus always hints at Mom to get me interested in joining the Dark Side. Because of Regulus, I have problems at home. Regulus is the favoured child because he's too blind to see what path my family has chosen. Remus, stay away from him. He doesn't treat your...blood type...well, if you know what I mean."

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat called & Regulus Black hopped off the stool to hurry to the appropriate table. Sirius watched him sit down & met his eyes for a moment as Regulus looked back at him. Sirius turned away quickly to his own table, muttering 'Not surprised at all.' under breath.

Headmaster Dippet stood up announcing the rules about not going into the Forbidden Forest at the edge of Hogwarts grounds & then the start-of-term feast began. Everyone in the Great Hall began chatting happily between bites & Sirius actually forgot his brother was finally at Hogwarts. Forgot that is, until a note landed in his plate. Sirius opened it up & read silently.

_Mother told me to watch you; & brother dear, I will watch you._

Sirius groaned & set it afire with his wand. This was going to be a long year.

After the feast, everyone hurried up the stairs, some grumbling when the staircases moved, whole sections lifting off & flying to a different floor, sometimes leaving gaps in the stairs until another piece fell in. The constant changing often forced longer routes on the students & they were quite happy when a chance shortcut would form. Once they had made it to the top, Gryfindor Prefect Shane Jones opened the Fat Lady's portrait with 'Canis Major' as the password. Sirius, James, Peter & Remus hurried to the dorms & unpacked for bed.

On his pillow Remus found another letter from the JPS Marauders.


	2. The Second Test

**(2) The Second Test**

Remus glanced around to check if he were alone as he sat down on his bed. Seeing no one, he opened the letter & began reading.

_Now for this next test, you will have to do it in stages: _

_This will involve one or more of your friends but do not worry they will not be harmed._

_Steal the wand of Sirius Black & leave it under the Headmaster's chair in the Great Hall in place of another letter involving further instructions._

_Be sure that he does not know you took his wand._

_You have until breakfast tomorrow to complete this mission._

_Signed: The JPS Marauders_

Remus sighed & groaned mentally. Being a studious student, he knew taking Sirius's wand would hinder him from most classes save for Potions, Ancient Runes & Astrology & he did not want to hinder his friends' grades. Remus stared at the initials, JPS, & decided, believing this was Jherek (P.?) Snape that since a Professor was telling him to do this then perhaps Sirius would be all right in classes after all. "Now, to get that wand..." Remus lay back in bed & went to sleep.

Breakfast was not until 8 in the morning & Remus was usually up by 6 to shower before the others. He never did wander around the castle so early in the morning, though curfew was lifted at 5 for early students but today, he had to get to the Great Hall early. Remus planned to take Sirius's wand while his friend was gone to the showers & hoped Sirius didn't take it with him. He did, however.

"Darn," muttered Remus after thoroughly searching through Sirius's trunk & wardrobe for the wand. He only had an hour left before breakfast to get it. He groaned & headed downstairs to the boys' bathroom only to find James covered with suds that wouldn't rinse off & Peter coughing up soap. Sirius was laughing hysterically, the knot in his towel slowly coming undone as he doubled over. Stuck firmly in that knot, Remus noticed the wand & rolled his eyes. "Great!"

"Black, could you please rinse me off?" James yelled, trying to wipe off some suds.

Peter choked again & managed to say, "I'm going to kill you, Sirius!"

Remus casually moved to the sinks & busied himself while watching his friends. As Sirius laughed harder & the angry orders of James & Peter got louder, Remus whispered, "_Accio_ wand of Sirius Black...& thank Merlin for mothers who know advanced magic!" Remus smiled innocently to himself for his mother would often use that spell on him & his brother & he had learned it from her even though in Hogwarts, he wouldn't learn of it until 4th year.

The wand went sailing through the air & landed in Remus's hand at the same time that the towel hit the floor. "Oi! Where's my wand?" Sirius shrieked, fumbling for the towel. James was about to make a snide remark but was cut off as soon as his mouth opened. "Don't even think about answering that!" Sirius fumed, wrapping the towel around himself as Remus quietly exited out the door.

"_Je me demande si'il va lui répondre?_" ("I wonder if Jim will answer it?") Remus half-smiled, half-winced. He hurried to the Great Hall & found a new letter under the chair. He took it & put the wand in its place, hiding it as best as possible in a crack between the stones of the floor.

Remus hid the letter away in his robes as the Great Hall slowly filled up with students. He saw Sirius, James & Peter take their places at Gryfindor Table & hurried to them. James waved to the girl named Lily Evans who returned the greeting, but only to be polite, as she sat down with her friends, Amanda Shores & Alice Jay, heaving a long-suffering sigh. James turned back to his friends with a shrug.

After breakfast, the first class was Potions. Remus felt somewhat relieved for no wands were needed in this class. They were learning how to do the Polyjuice Potion, which would change the one who drank it into the appearance of another for one hour. It took a month to brew & then they would have to try it. The next class, however, was Charms & it was here that Sirius started having problems.

They were learning the _Colloportus_ charm, which would seal doors & other objects. This spell was the first in a series of locking charms & the easiest to break through with a counter-charm. Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryfindor boy in 2nd. Year, somehow managed to lock himself up in the cupboard making the whole class snicker wildly.

"Hush now," Professor Hannah Adelhide ordered, marching to the cupboard. "We could all learn from this little mishap Mr. Longbottom got himself into," she went on. "There is only one spell to disarm the _Colloportus_ & that is _Alohomora _which we will study next term." With that, Professor Adelhide let Frank out. He had a somewhat embarrassed looked on his face & sheepishly hung his head as he sat down at his desk. "Right. Now, who would like to try next? Mr. Black, would you care to demonstrate your talents?"

"Hmm?" Sirius looked innocently at her as Remus gulped & slid down farther in his chair.

"Please attempt to lock the cupboard with _Colloportus_," the Professor asked again.

"And see if you can manage to stay outside the cupboard, Black," Severus snickered.

"Shut your hole, Snivelus, before I put you in one," Sirius snapped & turned back to the waiting Professor. "Sorry Ma'am but I, uh, think I have misplaced my wand."

"Sorry, Mr. Black?"

"My wand. I don't know where it is," Sirius said with sad puppy-dog eyes, ignoring a rude comment from James.

"Mr. Black," Professor Adelhide scolded softly, "how do you expect to learn magic properly without your wand?"

"I...err...well, I'll use my hand," Sirius shrugged as James snorted. Sirius slid his hand under the desk & pinched his friend hard. James wriggled away & burst out laughing.

"I see," Professor Adelhide was not pleased. "Do you intend to graduate?" she threatened. After a moment of shocked silence, she went on, "I thought so. Now, you will return tonight to complete your lessons with your wand. And Mr. Potter, I see nothing funny about this. Five points each will be taken from Gryfindor." She began to return to her desk as Sirius asked a question.

"What if I haven't found my wand by then?" Merlin, could that boy look anymore innocent?

"Then you will return tomorrow night & every night after that until you find your wand." Professor Adelhide was not fooled. Remus had never been more desperate to tear open a letter! He wanted to get this test over with as soon as possible.

Sirius whispered, "Quiet Jim, or you'll get us busted." before opening his book to at least read the lesson.

It was the same in almost all the other classes. Sirius could not learn any magic for his wand was missing. Some Professors passed it off as a common accident while others took off a few more points from Gryfindor, making the Slytherins happy. Sufficient to say, Sirius was able to slack off in his schoolwork all day, being able to just sit by & watch, even though he would have to make up for it sooner or later.

After the last class ended, Remus disappeared to read his second letter, leaving the Marauders to themselves. They walked down the hall past gargoyle statues & moving pictures, laughing softly.

"Wow a whole day off," Sirius put his arms over his head to stretch.

"Not fair," Peter pouted.

"It's totally fair," Sirius defended. "I'm the one who pulled out the shortest stick. It's all fair."

"Whatever," Peter groaned. "You're going to be in trouble though if Remus doesn't return your wand by tonight."

"Well, I like trouble," Sirius laughed. "I'm a bad boy."

"You're going to descend into um…a life of crime are you?" James teased, earning a glare from ice-cold eyes. Before Sirius could retaliate, the statue of a one-eyed witch began moving aside.

"Jim!" Peter yelped, "What did you just do?"

"Nothing," James snapped. _Why does it always have to be me?_

"Cool," said Sirius. "There's a path back here. Gimme the map."

"Bossy, aren't you?" James held the map away.

"Please?" Sirius groaned. He half-snatched it when James held it out to him & descended the steps into the dark tunnel with the others following, not noticing the statue beginning to move back in place.

"_Lumos,"_ Peter lit up the ancient walls with light from his wand.

"I think it's something you said, Jim," said Sirius. "I remember Remus saying something about reading about some sort of charm that reveals hidden stairways in Hogwarts. He got it out of 'Hogwarts: A history' book."

"All I said was, 'You're going to descend into a life of crime are you?'" James dodged a playful punch from Sirius.

"I read about that too," Peter spoke up. "It's got the word 'descend' in it or something like that."

"_Dissendium_," Sirius remembered. "That's what it was. Where does this go, I wonder?" He stared at the Maruaders Map.

"_Scania_," James ordered as they moved ahead.

The path was long & winding & Peter began to get worried that they'd get lost. Sirius pointed out that there were no other paths branching off & so getting lost would be impossible. All they had to do was go back the way they had come. The stone walls began to be covered in ancient decorative carvings. James studied the pictures for a while before seeing an exact copy of the Quidditch Pitch carved into the wall.

"We must be under the Pitch," James said excitedly.

"And it's still going," Sirius said, pointing down the dimly lit tunnel. They continued on their way in silence until Peter began whimpering softly.

"I don't like this," Peter whispered. "I don't like this at all. We're going too far. What if we end up in the Dark Forest?"

"Shush," James ordered. "We'll just meet up with Remus a little earlier that's all."

"We're not sending Remus into the forest, you git," Sirius snapped. "Only on the edge."

"Whatever," James shrugged. "Anyway, I guess we're going back 'cause it's a dead end."

"No it's not," Peter began to push the stone lid over the door in the ceiling that some steps led to. "It's not that big & we can get out." He pushed it aside & crawled up out of it, James & Sirius close behind.

"Wow! Look," Sirius pointed at rows & rows of candy. "We're in a cellar of some sort." He helped himself to a licorice wand as James hurried up the stairs & cautiously opened the door a crack.

He came back down in a hurry. "Not just any cellar. We're in Honeydukes & that means Hogsmeade. Mom takes me here sometimes in the summer."

"Cool!" Peter squealed. "Free candy!" He began filling his pockets with sweets, Sirius copying his every move.

"Guys. Guys! Stop!" James yelped. "That would be stealing."

"Who's going to miss a couple of jars?" Peter said through a mouthful of Berti Botts Every Flavor jellybeans. "Yuck!" He spat out a liver flavored one.

"Besides, so long as these aren't on the store's shelves out there, then they're not yet for sale right?" Sirius gulped down a third licorice wand. "So it's still available to us until it's for sale."

"I suppose," James shrugged, helping himself to some Canary Creme cakes. "Let's get some & get going before someone comes down here."

The three of them grabbed what they could & hurried back the way they had come. They stood at the back of the One-Eyed Witch statue, wondering how to get out when James decided to try _Dissendium_ again. The statue moved forward to let them out & returned to its former position.

"Wonder how Remus is doing?" Peter quipped while gingerly picking out what he hoped would be a taffy-flavored jellybean.

"Found your wand yet?" came an unwelcome voice.

Sirius slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket, leaving the candy hidden & turned to face his brother. "What's it to you, Regulus?"

"Slacking off work all day," Regulus snapped. "Lying to Professors. Wait until Mom hears of this."

"I didn't lie," Sirius defended. "I really don't know where my wand is; & as to slacking off in class, I'll just catch up tomorrow."

"What's in your pockets?" Regulus demanded.

"Nothing," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Show me."

"No."

"Show me!"

"You're not the boss of me," Sirius said coolly. "I'm the older brother & I decide whether or not I show you anything."

"Dad isn't going to be pleased with you not listening to me," Regulus snapped.

"I don't see Dad anywhere," Sirius pointed out.

"Listen, Sirius," Regulus threatened. "You shouldn't disrespect our family by associating with mudbloods."

"Why don't you run along & find that 'Voldy' Lord?" Sirius snapped. "I will never be one of you, so just leave me alone."

"I will so long as you leave that Lupin kid alone!" Regulus ordered. "I've been hearing things. He misses classes regularly & the Professors don't even bother punishing him. He's a mudblood & not worthy of your ti—Ow!"

Sirius had punched him hard up the jaw. "Don't you call Remus that. Don't ever call Remus that! Do you hear me Regulus?"

Regulus rubbed his jaw & glared back at his brother. He noticed Peter & James behind him, wands out & aiming for him. "Fine," Regulus muttered. "Who needs you, Sirius?" Regulus marched away. When he felt he was at a safe distance, he glared back at the three Marauders. "You mudblood lover. You're going to be in so much trouble, Sirius!" With that, Regulus disappeared around the corner, heading to the Slytherin Tower.

Sirius marched away to the Gryfindor Tower & it was all James & Peter could do to keep up with him. Sirius stormed up the stairs to the dorm & began throwing his stolen candy around. "I hate him. I hate him!"

"Sirius, calm down," James pleaded, knowing all too well about Sirius's problem with a rather violent temper.

"He shouldn't talk about Remy like that!"

"I know & we'll hex him tomorrow for it," Peter started to say.

"You got that right. We'll hex him!" Sirius continued his rant, throwing his box of jellybeans through the window; although, considering the box was open, most of the beans landed on the floor & only the box sailed outside.

"Sirius," James ducked as the box just barely missed his head. "You 'sirius'ly need to take a pill or something for that temper."

"Temper? Temper!" Sirius kicked his bedpost & instantly regretted it. "Jim, you've yet to see my temper."

"Oh Merlin," James sighed. "If this isn't your temper we're seeing, I don't ever want to see it."

"Let's go," Peter offered. "I'm sure Remus is just about done now & you have a detention in half an hour."

"Fine," Sirius groaned in a somewhat calmer mood.

"And when you get back, I've got a good idea for the next test," James added.

Remus hurried along the grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He opened his letter again to make sure of where he was going. This letter was mostly a small map with a few instructions on it. Remus sighed & read them again:

_Now to finish this test you must follow this map. Leave Mr. Black's wand here for it is unwise to have it on you in case you get caught._

Remus checked the map again before continuing to read.

_The red line will lead you to some Porcupine Vines. Take care while picking a dozen leaves for they have thorns. Go back to your friend's wand & use the following charm on it: Prior Incantato. It is a simple spell; just touch the wand-tips together whilst casting this charm, which will cause the wand to perform an echo of its most recent spell. Copy the wand movements it'll show you & the echo you'll hear to cast a charm on these leaves. Leave the resulting outcome in the Dada class. _

_Signed: The JPS Marauders_

Remus groaned, _"Je vais m'évader dès le couvre-feu."_ ("I'm so going to be out after curfew.") He gingerly picked twelve leaves of the appropriately named Porcupine Vines. These leaves could burrow into one's skin similarly to a common Porcupine Quill & they had to be pulled out the hard way for magic only caused them to burrow in deeper. Remus wrapped them up in a handkerchief & hurried back to the castle, as the setting sun got darker. He hoped he would make it to the castle on time before the moon rose though it was only a half moon at the time.

Remus ran into the darkened Great Hall, grabbed Sirius's wand & performed the _Prior Incantato_ spell on it. Sirius's wand waved in the air with two quick flicks & a long sweep to the left. Remus recognized the echo to be a charm they had learned last year in Transfigurations & had just reviewed the other day. It also showed a somewhat ghostly image of the result from the last spell cast. It flickered into an animal shape of some sort & disappeared almost immediately. Remus performed the actual charm on the leaves & they turned into a life-sized statue of a prickly looking animal, the porcupine. The statue was silver.

"Ahh!" Remus yelled in frustration. _"Maintenant que j'ai besoins de mes gants, ils sont bien étendu sur l'oreiller!_" ("Now that I need my gloves, they're lying nice & useless on my pillow!") He wondered if he should send a letter to the Marauders to say it didn't work when an idea came to him. _"Ah. Ce que je me flanquerais."_ ("I could kick myself.") He muttered, undoing the charm & picking up the leaves. He brought the leaves to the Dada room & then re-performed the charm there. Not knowing what else to do, he left the little statue in the corner of the classroom & hurried to Gryfindor Tower. Remus began to wonder what the Marauders would use that animal statue for & how he would get Sirius his wand back when he found another letter on his pillow.


	3. The Third Test

**(3) The Third Test**

Remus decided to open the next letter first thing in the morning. He put the letter on the headboard & placed an owl treat beside it for Nightstalker to find later in the night. The next morning, he sat up & stretched for the letter as he stepped out of bed & then the world spun around him in a daze.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Remus slipped on a whole lot of odd shaped marbles & landed flat on his back, yanking the bed curtains off the rod on his way down as the letter flew out of his hands. "OUCH! SON OF A CRYSTAL BALL!" He screeched, glaring around. He noticed a rather large amount of Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans strewn around on the floor & that he just happened to step on the place where most had landed in a pile. Remus moaned like a puppy as he gingerly got up & touched himself all over looking for anything broken. He was in one piece, though there were bound to be some bruises later.

"_Evanesco,"_ Remus muttered & with a flick of his wand, the beans disappeared. He hobbled over to where the letter landed & picked it up to put it in his pocket when he got dressed. _"Je jure que si jamais je découvre le single qui a laissé ces bons-bons sur le plancher! Je vais... je vais..." _("I swear if I ever find the basket-case who left those candies on the floor! Why I'll just ...just...") He huffed under breath & hurried to get dressed, realising he was the last one up for once. Remus hurried downstairs, muttering about being late for class when he stumbled into the common room & overheard a conversation between Sirius & James.

"Look Sirius, calm down," James was saying. "We'll fix that Regulus good & proper but considering he's a Black just like you."

"I'm not like them!" Sirius roared.

"I was referring to the tempermental syndrome," James snapped back. "Regulus, just like you & Bella & Andromeda, has a bad temper & you know you have a problem with tempers."

"Do not," Sirius muttered though he knew James was right.

James sighed & gave up. "Good thing it's Saturday & you can do what you please with your brother."

Remus mentally kicked himself for thinking about being late for classes. _C'est probablement dù au coup que j'ai reçu. (Must have been that bump I got.) _He snapped back to attention as James went on.

"Now why don't you go pick up those beans before Remus gets up & slips on them?"

"Too late," Remus snapped, making his presence known. "I all but broke my neck on those things."

"Sorry I kind of threw them away," Sirius shrugged.

"Here's a thought," Remus growled softly...ever so softly. "Eat the bloody things next time, alright?"

"Fine," Sirius shrugged.

"Good," Remus said in a somewhat bossy tone of finality. "Now please excuse me, I have a letter to read."

Peter noticed Remus sitting in the chair farthest from them, reading a certain letter. He grinned at James & Sirius who grinned back. James called Peter over to the Portrait & the three of them left Remus to his letter from them.

"Think he'll figure it out soon?" Peter asked.

"Definitely," said James. "Shouldn't be too long from now."

"Maybe one more letter should do it," said Peter excitedly.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out," Sirius laughed. "Oh, no."

"Same to you brother dear," Regulus returned the greeting. "This is for you," he handed Sirius a Howler letter. Sirius groaned. "Open it." Regulus ordered. Sirius did so, scowling to himself as his mother's voice began to fill the hall.

_SIRIUS! HOW DARE YOU? REGULUS HAS TOLD ME THAT YOU STILL HANG AROUND THAT LUPIN MUDBLOOD AFTER EXPLICIT ORDERS TO STAY AWAY FROM SUCH UNWORTHY SORCERERS! YOUR FATHER IS NOW BEING LAUGHED AT FOR HAVING A SON ASSOCIATING WITH SUCH PEOPLE! RENOUNCE YOUR LOVE OF IMPURE BLOOD RIGHT THIS INSTANT! BUT THAT MAY BE TOO MUCH TO ASK! _

_REGULUS HAS ALSO TOLD ME YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING OFF SCHOOLWORK! HOW DO YOU INTEND TO FIGHT FOR OUR CAUSE SOMEDAY OF RIDDING THE WORLD OF MUDBLOODS IF YOU DON'T LEARN THE PROPER MAGIC TO PROTECT YOURSELF FROM THEM? DO TRY THE SORTING AGAIN & TRY TO GET INTO SLYTHERIN WHERE YOU BELONG!_

_I HAD BETTER HEAR AN IMPROVMENT BY CHRISTMAS OR SO HELP ME, MERLIN, YOU, MY WAYWARD SON, WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!_

The letter tore itself up & disintegrated into flames. Sirius glared dangerously at his brother, glad Remus wasn't with them to hear that part. He had no intention of joining the Dark Wizards & Witches preparing to attack any & all of muggle descent; though, he had been told time & time again that what others called the Dark Force was really the Light Force, he didn't agree. How could someone planning to one day murder possibly thousands of people because of different ancestry be of the Light? Remus was harmless enough, except for the werewolf thing. Lily was a popular girl too. Sirius thought of all the halfblooded people he knew & none of them were as bad as his family. Furious, he launched himself into Regulus, throwing him to the floor, not caring about the increasing crowd of students who were first attracted by the Howler & now the fight.

Sirius hit his brother wherever he could, making him scream in pain. Regulus did all he could to block him & finally managed to punch his brother hard in the face. Sirius got up to rub his face & James took the opportunity to grab him & pull him back.

"You even fight like a muggle," Regulus stood up & leaned on the wall. His bottom lip was split at least twice & blood was draining from his nose. "Wait 'til Mother hears of this. She'll throw you out for sure!"

"Good! Who needs her?" Sirius shot back. "Or Dad or you?"

"Don't you dare talk about Dad like that!" Regulus raged.

"Why do you keep defending him, Regulus?" Sirius demanded. "Hell Reg, he uses _Crucio_ for punishment. _Crucio_ for Merlin's sake!" he continued his rant making the crowd gasp.

Regulus fell silent for a moment as he looked around. He leaned closer to Sirius. "No he doesn't." Regulus hissed though he didn't mean it as he walked away without another word.

A moment of silence past as everyone began to relax. Finally James spoke up. "Ok, show's over guys. Let's go," he continued ordering despite groans & complaints from the others. "Come on, move, move, move, move!" The crowd slowly dwindled away until only Peter, James & Sirius were left. "You alright mate?" James put an arm around Sirius who just shrugged.

"What is _Crucio_?" asked Peter.

"An advanced Dark Power," James answered. "It's called an Unforgivable & it causes extreme pain to the point of losing your mind or even death."

Peter gasped. "And Mr. Black uses this on Sirius & Regulus?" James just nodded. "But why did Regulus say he doesn't use it?"

"Oh Peter," James sighed. "Did you not notice the crowd? Regulus was just protecting himself by saying that. Would you want the school to know if your parents did something evil like that to you?" Peter shrugged & shook his head as James turned back to Sirius. "Come on, mate. Let's go sit by the tree at the lake. I have the Wizard Chess board with me & we both know how you suck at that game." James smiled evilly.

"You think?" Sirius snapped playfully.

James stepped up to his friend so they were nose to nose. "Yeah."

"Wanna bet?" Sirius dared.

James stepped a little closer. "You're on."

"My money's on Jim," Peter laughed. "I bet five galleons he'll win."

"Five galleons it is then," Sirius accepted & James agreed. The three of them began racing down the hall to the doors.

James suddenly stopped & ran back a bit to read a notice on the boards. He suddenly gasped & pointed to the words 'Quidditch Tryouts'. "They need a Seeker for Gryfindor & a Chaser. Look, the tryouts are today. Right now. Let's go!" James bounded off like a stag, making the others force themselves to keep up, Wizard Chess game forgotten.

The three of them hurried across the grounds & into the lockers of the Quidditch Pitch. Betty Cooper, a fifth year Gryfindor & captain of the team was already drawing instructions on the board as a group of 2nd & 3rd Years sat around on the benches, Hogwarts brooms in hand.

"Well now, is their anyone else who would like to try for Chaser?" Captain Cooper asked. "Or shall we start looking for a Seeker?"

"Could I try?" James asked.

"Me too," Sirius suddenly said earning a surprised look from James.

"Alright," Betty smiled. "Everyone up in the air." The others grabbed brooms & headed out into the bright sun. Peter headed up into the stands to watch for he wasn't much into flying.

The group divided up into four on each side with James & Sirius playing opposite each other. The Quaffle was tossed & eight figures on broomsticks dived for it. Sirius slammed James out of the way & snatched the Quaffle. He sped off for three hoops at one end of the field, laughing like a maniac as James hovered, still glowering. Finally he snapped out of his daze & sped after Sirius in hot pursuit but he was too late. Sirius tossed the ball & it flew through the hoop, clipping the Keeper, who was also Gryfindor's Captain Betty Cooper, on the ear. James tried several times but Sirius defeated him at every turn.

"Better not try out for the Seeker position," James snapped as they landed. "I am going to play Quidditch whether you like it or not."

"Aww Jimmy, my man," Sirius whined. "Whazza matter? Can't handle me beating you at a game?"

"Don't," James laughed nervously to bring his voice back to a bass tone. "call me Jimmy."

"Ohhh oh! Where have you been Jimmy Boy, Jimmy Boy?" Sirius started singing. "Ohhh oh! Where have you been charming Jimmy?"

"Stop singing!" James ordered, but Sirius kept on singing quietly. James ignored him & asked about the Seeker position.

Betty Cooper brought out the Golden Snitch. "Now this is the most important position of the game," she began. "The Golden Snitch is worth 150 points & whoever catches this wins the game. It's incredibly fast & next to impossible to see. You must have exceptional eyes to be able to catch this."

"Well since Jim has glasses," Sirius piped up. "I guess he won't be good at this either." James smacked him hard over the head. "Ow-w-w!" Sirius whined.

"We'll see," Betty smiled lightly & led everyone trying for the Seeker position out on the Pitch. Sirius followed innocently, making James glare at him. Betty released the Snitch & it disappeared as a flurry of students on broomsticks filled the air in hot pursuit.

Sirius found the Snitch first & sped after it. With only a few inches left to go, Sirius put out a hand to grab it but lost it as the Snitch suddenly changed direction faster than a rabbit. James found it next, over 100 feet in the air & attempted to grab it. The Snitch dropped like lightening to the ground & James went into a steep dive after it, gathering speed on the way. Everyone watched in amazement as he got closer to the ground & had yet to pull out of his falcon-like drop. Peter was sure James would splatter himself into the ground but at the last minute, James pulled a summersault out of the dive & calmly got off his broom & stood up holding out his hand. A glint of gold caught everyone's eye.

"That was most impressive, Potter," Betty said once everyone was inside. "The names of those who have been chosen will be posted tomorrow & Quidditch will start in two weeks, though we have lots of practice in the meantime. Thank you all for coming."

James & Sirius met Peter at the bottom of the stands & the three of them returned to the castle. "I better be on that team, Siri," James threatened.

"Aww relax, Jim," Sirius said. "With that death drop you just did? She'd be crazy not to put you on the team." James sighed & decided to agree.

"Wonder how Remus is doing?" Peter suddenly asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," James grinned.

Remus was currently wandering the halls looking for the One-Eyed Witch statue. He found it in an empty little-used corridor & pulled out his letter. He had only read the first line but now that he was here, Remus decided to read the whole letter.

_Now for test 3. There is a secret passage behind a statue of a One-Eyed Witch. Only one spell will open it. _

_Go to the statue & cast Dissendium & follow the long passage to a special room filled with candy. Bring back a jar of liquorice wands & a box of Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans. Bring them into the first class on Monday. _

_Signed: the JPS Marauders_

Remus started at the words 'Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans' & thought of his little misadventure earlier that morning. Then he remembered the last bit of the conversation he had overheard & that they had been Sirius's Beans. "Sirius. Less...hmm?" Remus looked again at the initials. "JP Ess…_Impossible!_" (...Impossible!") Remus tucked the letter away & entered the passageway. "_Lumos,"_ He lit up the path & ran to the other end, hoping it would clear his mind. He paced around at the end. "JPS? Jim, Pete & Siri? _Cela n'a pas de sense. _(Oh that can't be.) Hmm, Jherek Snape? Jim, Pete & Siri...Jherek Snape...Jim, Pete & Siri...Jherek Snape...Jim, Pete & Siri. Ok, Ok! _Faut pas paniquer. Il faut que je sache si Professeur Snape porte un nom qui commence avec un P. O, ce qu'ils sont idiots ces trios-là. Mais comment ce fait-il qu'ils connaissent certains sortileges, tel que. 'Priori Incantato'? J'en ai jamais entendu parler. Arretes de te parler, Remus! Non, c'est surement Snape et Merlin. Je continue a me parler. Tais-toi donc!_ (Don't panic. Let's find out if Professor Snape has a P in his name first. Oh those three idiots! But how would they know certain spells? Like '_Priori Incantato'_? I have never heard of it before? Stop talking to yourself, Remus. No it has to be Snape & Merlin. I'm still talking to myself. Shut up!"

_Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose? (Can I say something?)_ The wolf within buzzed in his head, for it was close to Full Moon.

"_Non!_" ("No!") Remus ordered, pushing aside the slab. He found rows upon rows of candy. "Wow..." He noticed the stairs on the side & hurried up to opened the door & stepped out to find himself in a store. He was in the entrance in the corner where no one noticed him & slowly stepped out to even more rows of candy. Remus noticed a plaque over the counter at the other end that had "Honeydukes" written on it & knew at once he was in Hogsmeade. He had read all about it, of course, in "Hogwarts: A History; Chapter 18: Privileged Visits To Hogsmeade Village." Remus gulped & hurried back into the cellar. He guiltily stared at the liquorice jar & box of jellybeans in his hands & wondered if he was stealing. But, if this was Professor Snape, it was probably prepaid...right? But what if it was 'those three idiots'? Remus whimpered softly, not knowing what to do.

_Si vraiment ce sont tes trois amis, tu peux toujours les payer plus tard, suggera le loup. (If it is your three friends, you can always pay for these yourself later)._ The wolf suggested.

"_C'est vrai,"_ ("True,") Remus shrugged. "_mais ils vont s'appercevoir que j'a pris quelque chose_." ("But then they'd know I took something.")

_Dites-leurs tout simplement que tu pensais que c'etait déja payé, mais que plus tard, tu as découvers que ce n'était pas le cas. (Just tell them you thought it was paid for but then found out later that it wasn't,)_ his wolf argued.

"I s'pose..." Remus stuffed the candy in his pockets, still feeling somewhat guilty. "Talk about having conflicting consciences."

_See you on Full Moon_

"Go away," Remus growled softly as he marched back to the castle. _No wonder Lycanthropy is considered to be part of Schizophrenia._ He stalked off down the hall, heading for the library when he was bowled over by James, Peter & Sirius.

"Ah, Remy," Peter squeaked. "Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Just heading to the library," Remus shrugged.

"Haven't you memorized everything yet?" James whined earning a glare from Remus. James ignored it. "Guess what? Me & Siri tried out for the Gryfindor Team today."

"Really?" asked Remus. "How'd it go?"

"Jim did an awesome dive," said Peter. "You should have seen it."

"We'll know tomorrow who made it on the team," said Sirius.

"That's great," said Remus. "I don't like flying much but I'll watch the games."

"I can't wait," James laughed. "See you later."

Remus continued to the library as the others headed for Gryfindor Tower talking excitedly about Quidditch. On Sunday, the announcement went up & Sirius had made Chaser while James landed the Seeker position. Reginald Mantle was another new Chaser as well to be added to the rest of the Gryfindor Team. James read down the list.

**Captain Betty Cooper-Keeper  
Reginald Mantle-Chaser 1  
Sirius Black-Chaser 2  
Anna Leanne-chaser 3  
Asher Chris-Beater 1  
Mark Rogers-Beater 2  
James Potter-Seeker**

"Alright, we're both on," Sirius said excitedly.

"Cool," James agreed.

The first class on Monday was Potions. Remus made sure he got a front desk & placed the jar of liquorice & box of jellybeans beside his desk. He was going to do a little test of his own. James, Peter & Sirius took the desks behind him & Remus noticed James was carrying something wrapped up in a towel. Professor Snape came in & the lesson began.

They were almost through the Polyjuice. In another week, it would be ready & then they would try it. Remus stirred his mixture three times counter-clockwise as Professor Snape slowly made his way through the classroom, checking on the potions. He paused for a moment in front of Remus & looked at the candy.

"What are those for, Mr. Lupin?" Snape pointed to the candy.

"_Pour vous_," ("For you,") Remus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?"

Remus mentally kicked himself for using French & tried again. "For you, Sir," He picked them up & handed them over. "Enjoy." With that, he returned to his cauldron.

Snape blinked uncertainly & went to his desk. "Please dip the tips of your wands in your cauldron & cast _Relashio_," Snape ordered the class as he pulled out a licorice wand. The students did so & _Relashio_ made the potion boil as red hot sparks shot out of wand tips causing bubbles in their cauldrons. Snape smiled softly as he nibbled his wand candy, totally oblivious to three certain students who took this time to make their move.

Remus raised an eyebrow as Sirius pulled out his wand, wondering just how Sirius had gotten it back. He failed to notice James uncover the silver porcupine. James muttered a charm & the porcupine came to life. He shoved it towards the Slytherin side of the room.

"Ouch! Something poked my leg," yelped Ann Leah, a Slytherin student. Severus got up & walked over to check.

"Nothing's there," Severus shrugged. He returned to sit at his own desk & promptly leaped to the ceiling. "Yeow!" That caught his father's attention as well as the rest of the class & three certain Gryfindors in particular who could barely hide their mirth.

"Silence," the Professor ordered. "Severus, do you care to explain yourself?"

"I don't know. I just sat on something with spikes," Severus gulped. James snorted loudly.

Professor Snape heard a soft squeak behind him & turned to see a spiky silver animal about the size of a rabbit. The silver porcupine waddled over before suddenly freezing as the life charm wore off. Professor Snape picked up the statue. "What is this?" No answer. "Who did this?" Still no answer. "Very well, all of you will remain for another hour, except Severus, Miss Leah & Mr. Lupin who will go to the hospital wing."

Everyone groaned in despair as the three aforementioned boys got up to leave. Remus knew the Professor was sending him out as well for he was not a suspect in the crime as silver had been involved. Getting sent to the hospital was a way out so Remus said it was because he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't far from the truth. He was getting a headache trying to decide who had used that little statue & who the Marauders were. Snape did take the candy & seemed satisfied with it after all & James, Peter & Sirius never gave the Professor a second glance; at least, Remus didn't notice any second glances...

"Brilliant Jim," Peter laughed when the extra hour was over & they were out. "It was worth it."

"Really worth it," James agreed.

"Well, what should we do with Remus now?" asked Sirius.

"Let's talk about it later after classes," said James. "But it kinda got screwed up for he gave the candy to Snape. What was he thinking?"

"I don't know," Peter shrugged. "Unless he thinks Snape is a Marauder?"

"Why would he think that?" Sirius scoffed.

"Well, the Professor's first name starts with a J for Jherek & then the last one is S for Snape," Peter explained. "But does his middle name start with P?"

"No idea," James shrugged. "But it would be bloody brilliant if he thinks it's Snape. We could make him do anything & he'll think it's acceptable 'cause it's a Professor."

The rest of classes passed without incident except for Dumbledore detaining Remus after Transfigurations. James, Peter & Sirius hurried to Gryfindor Tower & to the dorms to discuss the next test. Sirius suggested getting some new candy themselves, & James agreed. So they decided to wait for the next chance to go to the store.

"He's gone again," Peter bounced James bed until he woke up.

"Wha...?" James mumbled, sitting up. "Five more minutes Mom."

"Git!" Peter slapped James softly in the face. James finally woke up & stared blankly at Peter. "I said he's gone again."

"Remus isn't here," Sirius tried rephrasing. _Slap him again, Pete._

"Oh," James finally got it. "Let's go look for him. Library first." He added the last bit with a groan.

The three of them hurried first to the library but didn't find Remus there, or anywhere else. Breakfast had started fifteen minutes ago, so they dragged themselves in that direction. They had just rounded a corner when they noticed a group of Professors hurrying someone or something in through the doors & talking low to each other.

"No one's around, Jherek," Dumbledore was saying as the three boys hid behind a stone gargoyle. "Bring him in."

Wands were aimed at a point in space & whatever it was had been hidden. The Professors seemed to be levitating something invisible. They passed by the statue still levitating whatever it was & hurried on their way.

"Wonder what that was about?" James watched the odd group disappear around the corner.

Sirius just shrugged as Peter crouched to the floor & touched something red. "It's blood!" Peter yelped, jumping to his feet.

"What is?" asked Sirius.

"Look," Peter pointed. "Little drops of it everywhere. It's causing a trail."

"Come on," James ran off after the group of Professors with their unseen burden. They lingered behind as the adults moved forward. Sirius soon realised they were heading for the hospital wing.

"It's been real bad," said Professor Shepherd, the Care Of Magical Creatures Professor.

"Let's hurry before breakfast is over & the other students see this," said Veronica Lodge, the flying Professor.

"Headmaster Dippet will keep them busy until we're ready," Dumbledore assured.

The group came to a stop in front of the door to the hospital wing as Jim, Peter & Sirius hid behind a statue of a witchdoctor. They watched as Snape opened the door & said, "It's really bad, David."

"Bring him in," said Dr. Cross. "I'll get Poppy."

Just as the door was about to close, James put his wand in the crack. He opened it slowly & noticed everyone was looking away from the door. James led his two friends in & they stayed behind the curtains of the bed closest to the door. What they saw next was nothing short of a shock. Dumbledore lifted the invisibility charm & Remus appeared, drenched in his own blood, unconscious & lying on what used to be a white stretcher.

"Oh my," James gasped.

"_Silencio_," Peter put up a charm around their own bed.

"I'll go to Azkaban for murdering whoever did that to him," Sirius said in a dangerously low voice. "It'll be worth it…Regulus…"

"We don't know for sure," James began.

"You heard that Howler!" Sirius yelled. Peter silently thanked Merlin for putting up a silencing spell. "Calling Remus a mudblood & threatening to kill all like him & it's all Regulus's fault I got that Howler in the first place."

"I'll bet he got Snivelus & Malfoy to help him," Peter agreed.

"Guys," James interrupted. "we don't know yet. Let's wait for Remus to get better then we'll ask him who did it."

The three of them fell quiet as they watched through the crack between curtains. Dr. Cross & Miss Pomfrey were crowding around Remus, slowly taking care of each & every wound he had which covered his body. "The poor dear..." Pomfrey sobbed, pushing back a dried red curl that used to be blond.

"Let's clean him up," Dr. Cross said as Dumbledore led the other Professors away.

After a few more minutes, the three Marauders could watch no more of it & quietly slipped away out the door. They walked in silence to the Great Hall, Sirius looking more & more like a volcano ready to explode with every step. They made it to breakfast on time for dessert though none of them were really hungry. The rest of the day was passed in a dazed worry of Remus & who had beaten him up so badly. Remus did not appear until the next morning. James, Peter & Sirius found him in the common room looking tired & with a few stitches over his left eye.

"What happened to you?" James asked, pretending to be somewhat surprised.

"Nothing," Remus smiled. "Just really hit my head, stupid me."

"Are you sure someone didn't hit your head for you?" asked Sirius.

"No, it was my lack of concentration," Remus assured. "Stupid gargoyle statue. Who'd put a statue like that in that place anyway? Like anyone could see it."

Peter smiled unhappily as he sat down beside Remus. "You know, Rem. If you're having problems with someone, you can tell us?"

"Knock it off, silly," Remus laughed. "I'm fine."

"You sure no one beat you up yesterday?" James raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Remus scoffed. "Who'd do a thing like that?"

"Regulus," Sirius snapped. "Or Malfoy or Snivelus."

"Guys, quit calling Severus that," Remus warned. "I'm fine, thank you. Now, don't two of you have Quidditch practice?"

"Wha—H-Huh?" Sirius stammered.

"Oh Merlin," James yelped. "We're late! Come on, Siri." James yanked his friend to the Portrait & hurried into the hall. Peter followed so he could watch practice from the stands.

"Jim," Sirius began. "We can't leave Remus like that."

"Can't you see he's not talking?" James snapped. "Give him time. We'll confront him later when he's ready."

"You know, I've got an odd feeling that Remus did that to himself," Peter said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sirius fumed.

"Well look," Peter held out his calendar. "See the Full Moon? It's circled right there."

"He still wouldn't do that to himself," Sirius glowered, looking around for someone to blame & murder.

"He might have," said James. "If he is what we think he is, he'd do that to himself to draw blood at night. He'd do that if no one else is around to eat."

"I doubt it," Sirius muttered. "Anyway, let's stop the test for a while, give him time to recover properly."

"Sounds good," Peter agreed as James nodded as they hurried off to the Pitch.


	4. The Fourth Test

**(4) The Fourth Test**

The first Quidditch practice of the season went well, despite Sirius having stuffed the Snitch in his pocket for half an hour making James all but clobber him with his broom when he found out. Captain Cooper tsked disapprovingly as James muttered how much of a git Sirius was. Both boys were told to smarten up before the next practice for the team only had a week until the first game to get it together.

Meanwhile, Remus was planning his on little test to find out once & for all who the Marauders were. He had been so sure they were his three friends but that last potions lesson had left him confused. Not one to be put off by a challenge, Remus was determined to expose the Marauders at least to himself. James, Peter, Sirius & Professor Snape each found a letter that night. The three young Gryfindors had the same letter but Professor Snape's was different.

Professor Snape found his on his desk. Somewhat cautiously, he opened it:

_I have not had the chance to ask you earlier Sir, but how do you like your candy?_

_Remus Lupin_

Snape half-smiled & left a note in Remus's desk.

_I enjoyed the candy well, Mr. Lupin. Now, could you kindly explain to me how you got it? You are not of age to be going to Hogsmeade at this time._

_Professor Snape_

He was answered in his next potions class by a simple explanation that the candy was extra from some gifts Remus's parents had sent him. Apparently, his father had sent even more without his mother's knowledge & now, Remus had too much.

At the same time, three certain boys had opened their letter, which was sent in by a black owl with red outlining. The letter was addressed simply to the 'JPS Marauders'. James made sure Remus was downstairs in the common room playing chess with Frank before hurrying up to the dorm to read the letter with Peter & Sirius:

_I am sorry I lost your animal statue. __**'**__Somebody__**'**__ had stolen it for his or her own purposes. I do hope you enjoyed the candy however._

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S.: I would like to know how Sirius got his wand back so suddenly?_

James gasped. "He knows!"

"He can't know," Peter sighed. "It's to early for that."

"Face it, Pete," Sirius muttered dejectedly. "Remus is smarter than us. Getting better grades every time. Figures out how to cast the harder spells before us. Only Potions is his weak point." Sirius paused a moment & then laughed weakly. "And you think Remus thinks we are Professor Snivelus."

"Sirius," James & Peter scolded at the same time.

"Ha! I should call him that someday," Sirius laughed.

"Maybe we could salvage this," James said, ignoring Sirius.

"How?" asked Peter.

"We have to pull a prank that Remus will notice," James explained.

"Pretend we have competition?" Sirius said.

"That's right," James nodded. "We'd have to out-do Remus, of course."

"Let's do it over the Quidditch game," Sirius suggested. "We'll do something & leave behind a little note to the victims signed with our Marauder signature..."

"We'd have to be in two places at once, Sirius," James groaned.

"No," Sirius said. "Only Remus has to be away to watch the game. We do something after he's gone that will leave a mess for everyone to notice when we get back & then we act all surprised in front of him."

"Do you have any idea how fast we'd have to be?" James groaned again. _How does he come up with such preposterous ideas?_

"We'll be fine," Sirius sighed. "We'll just mess up something in Slytherin & then run to the Pitch. "I have an idea..." Sirius explained in hushed whispers & finally James agreed.

The first game of Quidditch came faster than expected. Peter told Remus to go on ahead & save a seat for him for they were going to sit together to watch James & Sirius play. Peter then discretely lost Remus in the crowd & hurried to the Great Hall. After the three of them had done their dastardly deed, they ran furiously across the grounds to the Pitch, arriving somewhat out of breath. James & Sirius headed for the Quidditch lockers while Peter went off in search of Remus.

"Where were you?" Remus asked as soon as he had seen Peter.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Peter replied coolly. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Must have been all those students hurrying around," Remus shrugged as Peter agreed, smiling sinist—sincerely. They waited for the two teams, Gryfindor & Slytherin, to rise into the air & stared as they noticed that the Slytherin chasers were none other then Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Regulus Black.

James stared down Slytherin Seeker Augustus Rookwood, a 7th Year Slytherin who was playing his last games at Hogwarts. James was only twelve at the time & Rookwood smiled evilly, thinking this would be an easy game. James winked back coolly, just itching to try out his death drop on this pumped up 'experienced' Slytherin.

The Quaffle was released & the Slytherins unleashed their fury on the Gryfindor Seeker. Severus, Lucius & Regulus barely missed crashing into each other as James neatly dived to the ground & sped away after the Snitch. After glaring in confusion at each other, Regulus noticed James at the other end of the pitch & led the other Slytherins after him.

"Give me that bludger!" Asher yelled to his partner, Mark Rogers. Mark sent one to him & Asher batted it off to Regulus, knocking him to the ground. The Slytherin stands groaned as the other House stands laughed. Sirius paused mid-flight to give a thumb-up to Asher before chasing after his favorite Slytherin.

Severus zipped around the stands trying to shake off Sirius but he just kept coming at him. Lucius rammed Sirius out of the way to let Severus escape, making Sirius more determined then ever.

James & Augustus both caught sight of the Snitch & hurried up after it. They were side by side until the snitch dived. In an instant, James disappeared from Augustus's side & dropped like a falcon to the ground. Augustus took a wider turn to glide down but soon pulled up, as the ground got closer, feeling certain James was suicidal. James somersaulted into a stop & held out the Snitch, making his rival stare in disbelief as Gryfindor was announced the winner.

"That was wicked, Jim," Peter pranced around the Gryfindor Seeker as the four of them hurried back to the castle.

"Did you see the look on Rookwood's face?" Remus laughed. "He wasn't expecting you to just drop like that."

"That's what captain Cooper was counting on," James informed. "My 'Death Drop' exceeded expectations," he went on bragging. "It is unstoppable. Unbeatable! I wonder if my love noticed it?"

"Ohhh..." three pairs of eyes rolled as three pairs of shoulders slouched.

"Hey! Miss Evans!" James ran toward a group of girls led by a flame-haired girl. "Did you see that dive I did?"

"I saw, Potter," Lily sighed, annoyed as her girlfriends sighed dreamily.

"I bet Rookwood won't be able to beat that, would he?" James went on.

"Be careful, Potter," Lily warned. "Now that everyone has seen how magnificently you fly," she went on, ignoring James sudden big grin, "the Captains of the other teams, including Slytherin, will be able to prepare for it." This wiped the smile of James's face in a hurry. "It was a one time show," Lily finished as she walked away, saying to her friends, "Merlin! If his head was any bigger, he'd be top-heavy."

"Hadn't thought of that," James worried to his friends. "I must change my dives after every game. But did you hear what she said?" James suddenly went on. "I'm a magnificent flyer."

"You're also nearly top-heavy," Remus snickered.

"That's not the point," James pouted.

"Not to mention, thick in the head," Sirius barked a laugh as he spotted his somewhat bruised brother. "Oi, Reg. How're you doing over there?" Sirius was anything but sympathetic. Regulus just limped away without a word. The impending fight was halted by several shrieks from students up ahead as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Good Merlin," Peter yelped. "What happened here?" He side-glanced at Remus who was staring straight at the Slytherin table.

The benches had been charmed to tap dance on the table that was turned into a stage. Plates, cups & all the other dishes danced around, making the whole scene look like something out of Disney's 'Beauty & The Beast' movie. Most people clapped at the performance while others, mostly Slytherins, scowled at it. Professor Snape pulled an envelope off the table, just barely missing getting hit by a dancing bench leg. He opened it & read the note.

_Services of the JPS Marauders_

Snape crumpled it up & glared around as three certain boys began to shake slightly.

"I wasn't expecting him to read it," Peter whispered to James.

"Just act normal," James whispered back.

Snape stopped the performance with a flick of his wand & after everything returned to normal he demanded, "Does anyone know who did this?" No one answered. James shrugged as Remus looked half-accusingly at him. "Speak up now!" Snape demanded. Remus glared once more at James.

James leaned over to him. "What?"

"Aren't you the J Marauder?" Remus half-snapped.

"What makes you think that?" James laughed. Remus just flicked up an eyebrow & crossed his arms in an all-knowing manner. "I was playing Quidditch, remember?" James defended.

Remus blanched a moment & turned away. "Right." _Great! Now what? I'll find out but I was so sure it was them._

He was interrupted by someone clapping & noticed Dumbledore walking forward. "Bravo Jherek! An excellent show," Dumbledore smiled. "I am amazed at how you got the dishes to dance so beautifully." It was Snape's turn to blanch as Dumbledore gave him all the credit.

"Albus?"

"JPS Marauders," Dumbledore went on. "How appropriate. The dishes are the dancing Marauders & JPS is your initials?"

"No... Albus..."

Meanwhile James is backing away from Remus so he could laugh as he pictured himself & his friends tap-dancing on stage... Peter is gaping while Sirius is raising one eyebrow then the other trying to stay still.

"Jherek Paxton Snape," Dumbledore smiled. "An excellent idea. We should do this more often with all the House tables."

_Well that solves it,_ Remus stared. _I never thought Snape to be the type. Something is definitely not right here._ He glared once more, suspiciously, at his three friends as everyone sat down to lunch. Dumbledore passed by on his way to the teachers' tables at the head of the room & gave a strange half-amused look at James & his friends.

Remus gave up for a while in trying to prove to himself who the Marauders were while he cleared his head of that day. He had an odd feeling of being set up but then Dumbledore had confirmed that the Snape's middle name began with a P. Remus sighed, feeling as if he should bang his head against the wall until he knocked himself out. No more letters were sent to him from the Marauders save one, which simply said, that 'all was well; Sirius's wand had been returned to him during the night' & 'wait for the next test'. So wait, he did.

Nothing major happened over the next few weeks except the Quidditch games, James winning all of them for Gryfindor. The games came to end as October rounded the corner. The House Cup finals were in the spring so the next thing to look forward to was Halloween.

The castle was decorated in strings of orange & black while shaped spider webs decorated the halls. The older students of 13 & up were talking excitedly about their Hogsmeade trip the next weekend whilst the younger students prepared for a little party. Nothing, however, prepared any of them for what was to come on Halloween.

The morning Daily Prophet cancelled the Hogsmeade trip making everyone groan. The older students had big plans for going out while the younger students wanted their party but no amount of complaining changed the school board's mind.

Remus got his owl to bring him a Daily Prophet & on the front page it was announced that a rogue Dementor had attacked the nearby city of Dufftown.

"A what?" James & Peter asked at once.

"Honestly, doesn't anyone read around here?" Remus complained. "A Dementor. It's the most foulest of Dark creatures, even worse then vampires & werewolves. It's a demon that looks like a human corpse draped in black robes. They make everything around them freeze & if they get close," Remus leaned in close to James & Peter. "They'll feed on your happiest memories until nothing is left but misery & if they get to close," Remus leaned in even closer to make his friends uncomfortable. After a short pause, he added quickly, "They suck out your soul!" He made a large sucking sound as he sat back down making his friends jump nervously.

"Eee!" James yelped, grasping Peter's ice-cold hand.

"Must you do that?" Sirius whined, shaking off the odd feeling of doom around him.

Remus only snickered, feeling quite pleased with himself. "They're called the Guardians of Azkaban," he went on. "Though all they do is feed off the poor prisoners there until they tire of them. That's when they perform their Kiss, which is sucking out the soul. No one has survived more then a year there so only the foulest of Dark wizards are sent there to get their just reward & it's impossible to escape Azkaban."

"Maybe that Voldemort lord will get sent there," Peter said.

"Maybe so," Remus agreed.

"I don't know," James shrugged. "It's so harsh. If I could make laws, just kill them & let heaven & hell decide."

"Haven't I told you?" Remus groaned. "A Dementor is a demon so Azkaban is hell."

"What do I care?" James shrugged. "I'm an Atheist, thank Merlin."

_How could one be Atheist & thank Merlin at the same time?_ Remus tried to ignor that comment. "I don't agree with it either, but Azkaban is a very old prison built in medieval times. When it first went up, anyone could end up there, no matter what. Now, it's just reserved for the worst wizards & witches. Probably someone like Voldemort, no doubt."

"But why would a Dementor get out of there & come here?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe there aren't enough Dark Sorcerers to feed them anymore," Remus shrugged. "It is an old prison after all."

"Oh well," Peter sighed. "Let's not let it ruin our plans for tonight." James, Sirius & Remus agreed to that & hurried to the party in Gryfindor's common room.

Remus found a new letter on his bed after the party & decided to open it the next morning. He let Nightstalker out for his nightly hunts & left the letter on the headboard, ready for the next day.

The next morning, Remus as usual, woke up before the others. He almost bounded out of bed to hurry to the showers but then he remembered the little encounter he had once with jellybeans. Remus cautiously leaned out of made & allowed his eyes to turn softly amber to let his wolf see better in the dim pre-dawn light. Scanning the floor, he noted to his satisfaction that it was indeed, safe to get up. After quietly getting dressed, Remus picked up his letter & headed downstairs. He curled up on the couch in front of the fire place & took pity on Nightstalker who had one eye open & looked for all the world as if he were begging for a new fire since last night's one had burned out. Remus set his owl on fire & then turned to his letter as Nightstalker hooted contentedly & went to sleep.

_This should be completed before breakfast today. It should not be a problem for you, seeing as you're always up & about at this time of morning. _

_Copy the charm of the Slytherin Table onto all four House Tables._

_The charm is: Tarantallegra Table_

"Really now?" Remus scoffed.

"Whoo?" Nightstalker chirped, somewhat startled.

"_Désolé, 'Nuit'_," ("Sorry, 'Nights',") Remus mumbled as he headed for the portrait door.

The school walked into the Great Hall that morning to a very odd sight. Each of the House Tables were dancing on the spot as the benches danced on top of them & the dishes on top of that. At the front, where the teachers' tables stood, were three charmed violins playing an upbeat Celtic rhythm as the furniture River-danced furiously. Most of the students burst out laughing whilst some of the Professors, including Dumbledore, seemed mildly amused. Headmaster Dippet put an end to the scene after a moment & led the Professors to their tables as the students shuffled around to their respective tables. Remus sat with his friends & seemed quite pleased with himself. He just shook his head & said nothing when James asked him what he was pleased about. After everyone calmed down from either laughing or scowling, breakfast began.


	5. The Fifth Test

**(5) The Fifth Test**

The weather was turning cold & grey as the November days hurried toward winter. Students were often found spending their off time curled up near the fireplaces of the dorms or in the library. Remus was currently curled up in a big comfy chair in the common room with his Standard Book Of Spells Grade 2, going over the silencing charm. Frank Longbottom was losing miserably to his friend Asher at Wizard's Chess while Sirius, James & Peter poured over their homework & discussed in low tones their next prank & letter.

"Checkmate," Asher smiled triumphantly as his piece moved in to finish Frank. "I win again."

Frank groaned. "I'll never get this right."

"Sure you will," Asher replied. "You just need practice."

"You know what," Frank went on. "There's supposed to be a life-size giant Chess board underneath this castle somewhere."

"Where did you hear a thing like that?" Asher burst out laughing.

"I read it in our History Of Magic class book," Frank shrugged.

"Page 297," a certain bookworm joined the conversation. "'Fact or Fiction? The Legends Of Hogwarts'."

"That's right, Remus," Frank agreed. "What do you think? Fact or Fiction?"

"It's quite possible to build life-size statues," said Remus. "So who knows?"

"Must be neat to actually stand on a chess board to play," Frank mused.

"Sure," Remus scoffed. "Until the opposing side takes you out." He smiled softly at Frank's horrified expression.

"It's perfect," James suddenly laughed out loud, making everyone jump.

"What?" asked Remus, Frank & Asher at once.

"Nothing," James smiled innocently. Remus rolled his eyes & turned back to his book, knowing all to well what that meant.

"Remus," Asher interrupted his study. "Haven't you done your homework yet?"

"You do know it's the Professors' jobs to go through it & find the mistakes, right?" Frank added.

"I know," said Remus. "But I'm just working on tomorrow's lesson."

"Why?" asked Asher.

"Just for...something to do," Remus said somewhat dodgedly. He was really making up for the time he'll lose at Full Moon. Sufficient to say, Remus's pile of finished homework to turn in the next day was considerably bigger than most others.

"You're going to end up being a Professor here, Lupin," Lily Evans remarked on their way out of the last class the next day.

"Either that or crossed-eyed," James scoffed. "Hey Evans, can we sit beside you during supper?" Peter, Sirius & Remus didn't know whether to laugh or scream at James's brazenness.

"You mean you want to sit beside me during supper," Lily sighed. "I don't have room for all four of you, of course."

"So is that a yes?" James asked hopefully.

"No," Lily said. "Why are you always after me?"

"You're my girl," James was clearly love-struck.

"I'm not anyone's girl," Lily stated firmly. "I don't like to be controlled, especially by boys. I don't know what I ever did to deserve your attention but can't you just leave me alone for two seconds?"

"Sure I can," James backed up to his friends & counted aloud. "1 1000 2 1000! Hi, Lily." He stepped up to her again. "See? I left you alone for two seconds."

"Ahh!" Lily yelped in frustration. "You're the biggest git in the universe. I could never like you." With that, she marched away to Amanda & Alice.

"You've been told," Sirius laughed.

"Ho hum, that's what she thinks," James grumbled. "Let's just get to our dorm. I'm freezing."

The four of them managed to reach the Fat Lady's portrait before turning completely blue from the cold winds tearing through the castle's corridors. Sirius & Peter flopped down in front of the fire. James ran up the stairs to the dorm for his cloak. When he came back, he threw it over themselves to help warm up. Remus came in last to a very odd sight. Parts of James, Peter & Sirius could be seen sticking out from under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Hi, Remy," James lifted up an edge of the cloak. "Care to join us?"

"Maybe next time," Remus surveyed parts of Peter lying across the hidden laps of both James & Sirius. "I'm tired tonight & I'm going to bed & guys? Do you have any idea how freaky you look?"

"So?" James shrugged. "At least we'll warm up faster."

Remus shook his head at them & started up the stairs. He looked undecided a moment then shrugged & went back to his friends. "I know how to do a warming charm that'll fix you up quickly," Remus offered, pulling out his wand. James, Sirius & Peter were surrounded with a warm glow & then felt rather hot. James threw off the cloak.

"Bloody brilliant," James exclaimed. "Where'd you learn that?"

"_Farenhiah_ or _Celciusa_, depending what scale you use," Remus answered. "Standard Book Of Spells, chapter 12."

"Let me see," Peter grabbed his book. "What the—It's not here, Remus."

"Right, sorry," Remus smiled mischievously. "I forgot to mention, Grade 1." With that, he hurried off to bed, leaving three hurt faces in his wake. He found another letter on his bed from the Marauders & put it aside to open first thing in the morning. He was sorry he did open it the next morning:

_Your next test must be completed at night. _

_We are in need of one plant of Life club, which can be found growing in the hoofprints of unicorns. This plant is only mature at night & is in full blossom only on Full Moons. Please pick one this next Full Moon, for the pink flowers are the most valuable. _

_signed: the JPS Marauders_

"Oh, Merlin," Remus whispered to himself sinking lower into his bed mattress. It was obvious now that the Marauders were not Professors & most definitely not Professor Snape. Snape, along with every other Professor, knew about the Full Moons. There were only three certain suspects left. Remus picked up his quill & wrote a note:

_I am unable to complete your test..._

Remus stopped to think. He couldn't say why or James, Peter & Sirius would run away from him in terror. He would have to make something up.

_I am unable to complete your test this month for my mother is sick & I won't be here for the next couple of days. I understand if you withdraw your invitation. _

_Remus_

Remus waited for the last possible minute that day to send the letter. He gave the letter to Dumbledore when he was detained after the last class & asked Dumbledore to give it to Nightstalker. Remus was then led away down to the Whomping Willow, through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack as Nightstalker delivered the note.

"His mother is sick?" James asked no one in particular. "He's going to go all the way to France for two days because his mother is sick?"

Peter just shrugged as Sirius answered. "I find it odd that Dumbledore is always making him stay after Transfigurations. That's one of Remus's best classes. Why does he need to stay?"

"Maybe it's because he's getting extra training," Peter suggested. "Which would be why he's so good at it."

"It doesn't happen often, Siri," James corrected. "Only once in a while, every other week or so." Sirius just shrugged as James scribbled a note & left it on Remus's bed.

Remus returned two days later, looking worn out 'due to all the traveling.' He spent most of the next day either in classes or sleeping. When he finally felt better, he opened the note found on his bed. At first, he relaxed when he read the first line.

_We do not withdraw invitation due to illness._

"Looks like it'll be alright then," Remus mumbled to himself but sighed dejectedly as he read on:

_There's always next month, the Full moon in the first week of December. _

_signed: the JPS Marauders._

Remus growled. Now he would have to come up with another excuse for December. What was so special about that stupid plant anyway? He lived the next month from day to day, hoping the Marauders would forget & just send another test but he had no such luck.

The freezing rain of November turned to snow & one morning, everyone woke up to several inches of white on the ground. As it was on a Sunday, students piled out into it with friends & started snowball fights & snowmen. Even Severus was out. James & Sirius looked at each other & grinned. They hid behind some bushes as Severus walked by & then pounced him. James threw Severus face first into the snow, laughing evilly as Sirius grabbed Severus's head & rubbed it hard into the snow for a good face wash. Severus coughed & sputtered as he pulled up out of his imprint & glared, his half-wet hair hanging in black strings around his face & over his eyes.

"That'll teach you to wash you face every day," James remarked as he fled.

Sirius was close behind James. "Until next time, Snivelus."

Severus yelled, "You'll pay for that!" He hated Sirius. He hated James. Those two where always after him, always calling him Snivelus, always teasing him about his wiry hair. He would make them pay someday, one way or another.

James & Sirius didn't care. They were currently hiding in wait for him yet again. Another face wash was in order & Severus was getting blue in the face with all the ice-cold snow hitting him. He finally managed to punch James square in the face & the three boys went rolling in the snow, punching each other hard. Severus ducked whenever he could, once making Sirius hit James in the same place he had. They fought harder as the occasional 'Sorry!' could be heard from James or Sirius to each other whenever they'd hit each other.

"Break it up!" Professor Snape hollered over the noise, making the three boys jump up & hang heads. James noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lucius Malfoy was standing close behind with a smug look on his face.

"Potter & Black! Detention," Snape ordered.

"He was fighting too," James pointed at Severus.

"Excuse me, Sir," Lucius started. "I saw the whole thing. Severus was not the one who started it. He was merely defending himself. I think he should go to the hospital wing for any injuries he may have suffered."

"Thank you, Malfoy," Snape hushed him. "I can handle it. You two! Get inside now & 20 points from Gryfindor. Severus, follow Malfoy to the hospital wing. Your face is bruising." James & Sirius hurried inside where they ran into Dumbledore.

"Preposterous!" Dumbledore glared down sternly over his half-moon spectacles. "Fighting like that on these grounds? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Go to your dorm & remain there until it is decided what should be done with you."

"That Malfoy!" James muttered once they were in the common room.

"Ah well," Sirius shrugged. "At least we gave that greasy git a good fight. Snivelus deserves it."

"Yeah," James agreed as they headed up to their beds. A few days later, both received owls saying when they're detention would be. It would be over the next Full Moon. "Not as perfect as we planned!" James fumed. Remus found a letter that night:

_We have encountered some difficulties this month. You will have to wait until the next Full Moon, as we are unable to use the Life club this month. _

_signed: the JPS Marauders_

Remus sighed in relief, now that he had another month to figure out how to get out of this one. The Christmas break would allow him some time to think about how to get to the Life club. He headed for the Whomping Willow without having to worry about excuses this time.

After the Full Moon, there were two more weeks to go & then the Christmas holidays started. The first days were spent clearing off the last bit of homework. Then, most students were free of schoolwork & had gone home for Christmas. James, Sirius, Peter & Remus were among the few who stayed behind. Sirius & Peter were currently playing Exploding Snap, a card game in which cards would cause small explosions if played wrong, by the fire as James curled up in the armchair, half-asleep. Remus was laying the full length of the sofa, nose in book as usual. No one paid attention to this for he or she were used to it by now; until Peter noticed which book Remus was reading.

"Your Earth & Garden manual?" Peter asked. "Rem, you're usually faster then that. Not done your homework yet?"

"I finished three hours before any of you," Remus answered with a small smile. "I'm just looking something up."

"What?" asked James.

"Nothing," Remus thought a moment. _Well, it wouldn't hurt. Not like the Life club is a secret plant._ "Just the Life club."

"The 'Spirit Of The Unicorn' flower?" asked Peter. Remus nodded absent-mindedly & returned to his book. "What are you looking at that for?"

"I just want to know if it's possible to uproot it & replant in a pot," Remus answered. "But it won't grow anywhere except in a unicorn's hoofprint. Repotting it like a common houseplant would kill it. I've never seen a more fussy plant!"

"Gardening's for girls," James mumbled, going back to sleep.

"What if you want to grow some red roses for Lily?" Sirius teased, earning a death-like glare from his messy-haired friend.

"Rem, just scoop up the dirt with the hoofprint in it," Peter suggested.

"Scooping up dirt would ruin the shape of the print, Pete," Remus said. "The dirt will move around & displace the magical properties the unicorn left behind. But that did give me an idea though."

Remus knew of a place near the edge of the forest that unicorns frequented, feeding off spare hay left for them. The snow wasn't as thick there due to the dense forest so it would be a perfect place to get a plant. The Life club grew year round so long as it had unicorn prints to grow in. The only problem was, it was forbidden to enter the Dark Forest because of the dangerous creatures in it.

Remus had to wait a few days before he found a chance to sneak away. Everyone was too busy discussing Christmas Day or decorating for it so he was able to slip off to the side of the castle unseen. First, he stopped at Greenhouse 7 to gather a few pots. It was here that the forest came close to the castle. Remus hurried in through the trees at the edge & soon spotted several white bodies moving around each other. The unicorns moved aside to let him into their midst & continued their foraging without a care in the world. Remus buried the five little pots up to the edges & filled them with potting soil.

He sat on a nearby stump & watched expectantly as the unicorns kept milling around to get the best straw. Most were of the common white breed, with gold manes, tails & hooves but he also noticed three different unicorns. Two of them, like the commons, had gold manes, tails and hooves, but were black in color while the last one was white & had a silver mane & tail. Its hooves also were silver. Remus's eyes widened as he recognised these three to be the Rare Breeds; called Midnight & Silver-lined respectively. Since all the unicorns that belonged to Hogwarts were white, he thought that perhaps these three were wild. His guess was quickly confirmed as they kept their distance, not wanting anything to do with him. Remus fidgeted, waiting until at least one passed over his pots.

The unicorns however, had other ideas. Every last one of them seemingly went out of their way to miss the impressions left in the ground, frustrating Remus as his pots remained untouched for the next three hours. Finally, the young wizard grew tired of waiting as he grabbed some hay & held it out over one of the flowerpots. One stallion took a mild interest in the offering & slowly made his way over. Three more steps. One more step. The animal paused & Remus's smile was becoming more & more forced.

"Come here, come on," Remus coaxed. _Come here you mangy beast. I'm getting cold!_ The unicorn moved again & stepped right over his buried flowerpot & took the hay. "Oh for the love of Merlin. Step in the pot!" Startled, the unicorn jumped back, with one hoof landing in the pot. _"Oui!"_ ("Yes!")

_**CRACK! **_

"_Non! O..." _("No! Ohhh...") The unicorn bolted again, his big clumsy hooves hitting every single pot & breaking all but the last one. "Finally!" Remus fumed, digging it up to inspect it. There was a neat hoofprint right in the center of it. Remus returned to the Greenhouse with it & set the pot in a hidden place so no one would disturb it.

"Where were you?" James demanded when Remus stepped into the Great Hall.

"Don't ask," Remus snapped. "There had better be some hot chocolate around 'cause I'm bloody freezing!"

Remus no longer worried about the Full Moon test for the remainder of the holidays. There was fresh snow for Christmas Day as the students tumbled down the stairs looking for presents. Remus got a new quill from his parents & candy from his friends. James & Sirius exchanged exploding pellets & trick candy while Peter got a new winter cape made of soft black fur with a golden clasp. Lily found a little white teddy bear with a note 'From an admirer' attached to its ear. The bear was holding a box of chocolates in its hands.

"Thanks, Potter," Lily sighed. _Will I ever get rid of him?_

"Welcome dear," James beamed as his three friends shook their heads.

"You'll never win her over," Sirius teased.

"Will too," James pouted.

"Bet you 10 Galleons you won't."

"I'll double the wager," James snapped. "You just watch."

Christmas Day slowly died down & everyone looked forward to the New Year's Eve party. Fireworks were set off at midnight. Sirius planted a tiny firecracker under Severus Snape's seat & when it went off, a cloud of black smoke surrounded Severus. His face was covered with ash & his hair was slightly burned.

The day before the students who had left had returned for the next term was Full Moon. Remus was taken as usual to the Shrieking Shack, leaving Nightstalker with a note for the Marauders, telling them where to go to get their plant.

At breakfast before classes began, James & Sirius showed up late. Remus noticed James had his Invisibility Cloak rolled up & hanging out of his pocket. "We were at the Slytherin Table," was all James would explain. Peter snickered as Remus watched the Slytherin Table. Before long, all Slytherins were talking in high voices as if they had swallowed helium. The higher they talked, they higher the floated, like helium balloons.

Remus buried his face in his hands, feeling quite sure that he was responsible for this. He remembered reading in his herbology book that the flowers of the Life club would cause the user to talk strangely & float. Only a few ground petals were needed to add to one's drink. James & Sirius had been spiking all the drinks at Slytherin table with ground Life club flowers & it was almost an hour before the Professors managed to bring them all down from bobbing against the ceiling. Their voices on the other hand, would not return to normal for twenty-four hours.

The Slytherins lost 100 points for using drugs though they all declared it wasn't true. No one, but Remus, noticed that James, Sirius & Peter where hiding their laughter behind their hands.


	6. The Sixth Test

**(6) The Sixth Test**

The high-pitched voices of the Slytherin House didn't stop until well into the next day, though Severus & Regulus still sounded funny... so funny in fact that James & Sirius would often be found snickering behind their hands.

Professor Snape was very upset with his House for such behavior, though its members maintained innocence while glaring accusingly at certain Gryfindors who would only shrug their shoulders & say they didn't know. As the novelty wore off after a few days, Sirius decided it was time Regulus learned to stay away from Remus. He connived with James & Peter about a plan & of course, it would be Remus who would carry it out after receiving another letter from the JPS Marauders.

_For this test, send an owl to Diagon Alley & order a 'Grow Your Own Warts Kit.' Leave the package under the armchair in the Gryfindor common room & await further instructions. _

_Signed: the JPS Marauders_

"Now what are those boys up to?" Remus asked himself, half-amused, as he called for Nightstalker. Remus was getting more & more curious about each & every prank sent his way & he was actually starting to like it; so long as it was only for Severus & Lucius.

Drizzling rain was slowly working its way through the old snow & dirty snowdrifts lay strewn across the grounds. Quidditch had started up again & James & Sirius spent most of their evenings at the Pitch with the Gryfindor Team for practice. The two of them would often return to the common room dripping wet & tired & complaining that Ravenclaw would be impossible to beat.

"Not with those fancy dives you do," Peter always said. "That new one is sure to catch Miss Evans's attention!" This last bit, of course, would always perk James up & he would launch into a one-man discussion on how to impress his girl. Sirius would take this moment to slap Peter over the head for starting James up yet again on 'that confounded red-head!' It wasn't until Friday, that the Marauders had time to attend to Remus's initiation. Remus found another letter under the armchair.

_There are four different types in this kit. Get each one started & keep the lid firmly on them. Change the name to 'Grow Your Own Gems' & leave the box under this chair_

"Gems, huh?" Remus smiled. "Whoever is going to get this package is going to get a surprise." He started all four types & as an added idea, colored each one differently so they would actually look like gems.

Saturday dawned bright & cool. The sun dried the dew & melted the light frost. James & Sirius headed down to the Pitch with Peter tagging along behind as Remus brought up the rear, carrying, as usual, some piece of homework to finish. Though there was no practice today, James & Sirius wanted to just fly around the Pitch without anyone bothering them. James had the Snitch in one hand & his Cleansweep Broomstick in the other. Sirius also had a Cleansweep. Peter ran up ahead & opened the doors to the Pitch & hurried up the stairs to the stands. Remus didn't hurry as much but soon found himself settled on the bottom row of the Gryfindor stands with his Potions essay opened in front of him. He also opened up his Fairy music box & _Frere Jacques_ floated softly across the breeze. James & Sirius were barely in the air for fifteen minutes when they were rudely interrupted.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty & the blood-traitor!" Lucius Malfoy sneered as he flew past.

"Well, well, if it isn't 'Lucy' & the greasy git!" James shot back as Severus did a loop around his friend. Severus scowled. James & Sirius always picked on his funny hair... as if James's hair was no different. Severus had richly black yet wiry hair that made it look oily whereas James had unruly dark brown messy hair that made it look matted. No matter what either boy did with their heads, their hairstyles left much to be desired.

"And how's lover boy doing?" Lucius nodded at the sandy-haired Remus sitting in the stands, bent over his work & completely oblivious to anything else.

"Why you call him that for?" Sirius demanded. "Are you two an item?" He added with a surprised look at Remus.

"No, no!" Lucius retorted. "I mean he's a Frenchman isn't he? As if I'd ever mix myself with a mudblood." Sirius & James looked ready to dive into Lucius but a yelp from Remus distracted them.

"Give that back!" Remus demanded, standing up quickly & knocking his papers over the edge.

"Give it to me, Sniv," Peter held out his hand.

"Why?" Severus laughed, tossing the music box up & down in his hand. "Did your girlfriend send it to you? Ah, you like to French kiss her by moonlight while listening to this?"

"My parents sent me that," Remus balled his fists though there was nothing he could do for he was up the stands without a broomstick. Severus hovered just above him out of reach.

"Here, Lucius," Severus laughed. "Catch."

"Stop that!" Remus said hotly. "Just hand it over."

"Give me that music box or I'll knock you off your broom!" James shouted as he dropped from the sky & swooped over Severus like a falcon.

Severus yelped & let go of the music box. Sirius flew forward to catch it but Lucius was faster. James & Sirius ganged up on Malfoy & the three of them went crashing into the ground in a tangle of robes, flesh, grass & broomsticks. Lucius still somehow managed to hang on to the music box. He threw it back at Severus as James & Sirius tackled him.

Remus came sprinting out of the stands after them, grumbling in French. He & Peter tried pulling the three of them apart. "_C'est assez. C'est assez!_"("That's enough. That's enough!")

"What's that mean?" Peter whined as he hauled off Malfoy.

"Uhh...enough. That's enough," Remus muttered in English.

"What were those other words meaning?" Peter wondered.

"You don't want to know," Remus half-smiled while holding Sirius at arms length.

"Snivelus!" James jumped on his broom & headed for the skies.

"_Non, non_!" ("No, no!") Remus moaned in despair. "Come back, I'll get another one. Come down here. _C'est Assez!_" ("That's enough!") But James wasn't listening.

"Give it back now!" James demanded.

"What? Oh, sorry," Severus pointed down. "I dropped it."

James dived for the glint of glass & gold speeding towards Earth. Sirius untangled himself from Remus, ignoring the werewolf's last feeble attempt to end this fight _"__Aww c'est assez_" ("Aww that's enough!") & flew across the ground to catch the box. Unfortunately, James, Sirius & the music box reached the same point at the same time. There was a horrific thud & Sirius went head over broomstick over James & landed flat on his back with James sprawled out over his feet. Both broomsticks whacked James hard across the head & knocked him out. Sirius weakly lifted his hand clutching the music box while moaning in pain.

James slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital with Sirius propped up in the bed beside him, his left arm wrapped up tightly. Peter & Remus were both peering down at him. "Hi..." James groaned. "What happened?"

"I got the music box." Sirius said.

"I said _c'est assez_ (that's enough) but _non, non, non_! (no, no, no!) No one would listen to me!" Remus glared, crossing his arms.

"Maybe if you spoke a language we all know," James shot back.

"It means 'That's enough!'" Peter informed.

"So, what about this French kiss thing? Is that normal for you people?" Sirius changed the subject before Remus had time to launch into his 'Professor' mode & start giving them language lessons.

"I'm not answering that!" Remus stated, insulted.

"Fine," Sirius shrugged. "What about your French vanilla then? Or French toast? What's so Frenchy about it?"

"There's no such word as 'Frenchy'," Remus groaned. "& it's you English folk that call it French this & French that! To us, it's just this or that."

"Really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"So what happened to Snivelus & Malfoy?" James was getting tired of all this French stuff.

"They just laughed & flew away," answered Peter. "So we picked up Rem's scattered Potion essay & got the nurse to get you two."

"What about you?" James turned to Sirius. "How are you going to play tomorrow?"

"It's just a sprain," Sirius softly stroked the bandage. "I can still play."

"Good," James lay back again, feeling as if a thousand migraines were pounding in his head.

The day of the game against Ravenclaw was a cool afternoon with a bright sun. The teams rose into the air, with the balls following. James took his position high above the Pitch to look for the Snitch while Sirius held his injured arm close to his chest protectively. He would have to fly with only one hand today but was determined to do so.

Sirius & Reginald Mantle both managed to score twice, though the Ravenclaw team scored once bringing it to 20-10. Lane, the 5th year Ravenclaw Seeker, was closing on the Snitch before James dropped like death to a victim & distracted him. James smiled smugly as the Gryfindor stands roared at his impressive dive. Both Seekers took off in hot pursuit of the Snitch & each other.

Sirius was looking more & more battered as the game wore on but still refused to leave. He had somehow managed to stuff the Quaffle in the curve of his damaged arm & flew in zigzags towards the goal posts with Reginald following protectively. At the last moment, Sirius let the Quaffle drop to Reginald & doubled back, confusing the Ravenclaw Keeper. Reginald made another score.

James & Lane dropped again, heading for the Snitch. James always waited for the other Seeker to chicken out before pulling out of his near-suicidal drops. He caught the Snitch as he pulled up at last & held it out. Gryfindor won again. They needed to win one more game, against Hufflepuff, to win the House Cup. The Gryfindors had a small party in their common room & it wasn't until one in the morning that the last of them finally went to bed.

It was back to classes & practice for two whole weeks before the final game. During lunch, one fine Thursday, Remus finally got to see the results of his latest test.

Regulus Black came into the Great Hall last, covered in colorful polka dots. On closer inspection, the polka dots were actually colored warts. Regulus sat down at the very end of the Slytherin Table looking none to pleased, as the whole Hall burst into uproarious laughter. Sirius had a laid back 'Serves him right!' expression & winked at James. Remus however, was looking very upset, even hurt. He had expected the package to go to either Severus or Lucius but not Sirius's own brother. Remus just couldn't get why the Black brothers hated each other so & he tried not to think of Romulus who should have been sitting beside him.

Remus hurried silently to the next class, Potions & sat down, trying to shove Romulus out of his mind. He handed in his essay & then stared into his cauldron. Professor Snape calling on him for the umpteenth time, brought Remus out of his stupor.

"Mr. Lupin!" Snape finally got through to him. "You're missing one of the parchments in your essay?"

Remus groaned. _It's probably rolling around on the Pitch._ "Sorry Professor Snivelus."

Dead silence! Time itself seemed to stop.

Remus suddenly realised what he said. "_O non, non! Merlin!" _("Oh no, no! Merlin") He clapped both hands over his mouth as the class roared with laughter.

"Silence!" Snape bellowed, glaring at Remus.

"_Mmm! Mmm!_ _Non, non, non!_" ("Mmm! Mmm! No, no, no!") Remus rocked in his seat & looked close to tears but Snape didn't notice or didn't care. Most likely both.

"Mr. Lupin! Remain after class!"

"_Oui Sire! Oui, Oui_!" ("Yes Sir! Yes, yes!") Remus yelped & then glared at his three friends who had shocked faces. "You three are a bad influence on me!" He turned his back on them. "Ohhh"

Remus appeared in the common room an hour later, ears ringing with Snape's bellowing lecture about manners & name-calling. He ended up with a week's worth of detentions & his library license revoked for a month, save for classroom-required books only. Remus didn't talk to James, Peter or Sirius & went straight to bed, ignoring their calls of sympathy. He was so mad at them; he couldn't even bear to look at them.


	7. The Seventh Test

**(7) The Seventh Test**

Remus woke the next morning feeling happy for one second. Then he remembered the potion lesson of the day before & he sunk back under his blankets feeling very out of sorts. He had detention for a week & his library parchment allowing him to take any book, except Restricted Section ones, out of Hogwarts Library was useless for a month. Could anything else go wrong?

Remus groaned & stretched a hand out from under his covers, fumbling for the little drawer in his bed stand. He rummaged around but found to his dismay that it was void of the one thing that would put him in a better mood. Remus lifted his head, the blanket sliding off & glared into the empty drawer. "Great! No free evenings. No library…& no chocolate!" He closed the drawer with a loud slam.

"Good morning," Frank Longbottom yawned as Remus entered the common room 15 minutes later.

"What do you mean, 'good morning'?" Remus snapped. "This is the worst morning of my life!"

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed today?" James raised an eyebrow. Remus glared at him for a moment as he pulled out his Transfigurations textbook & pretended to read it, ignoring everyone else. Peter finally got up & cautiously made his way over. After a tentative stare, he pulled the book out of Remus's hands, turned it right side up & gave it back.

"_Merci,"_ (Thank you,") Remus muttered, half meaning it.

Sirius came down at that moment & sat beside Remus. James, Peter & Frank shrank into the background, fearing Remus might bite Sirius's head off. "Brilliant!" Sirius laughed, ignoring Remus's 'Get-lost-or-else!' glare. "I was kinda planning on calling him that, myself," Sirius went on as Remus moved sideways into the cushiony arm on the left side of the couch, trying to put as much distance between himself & Sirius. But Sirius scooted sideways as well to get closer, oblivious to the fact that the werewolf wanted to be left alone. "Never laughed harder. Did you see his face?" If only Sirius would notice Remus's face at this precise moment... "I bet he'll never get over that one."

"Shut up, Black!" Remus finally snapped but for once, Sirius didn't notice.

"And in front of the whole class too. Just bloody brilli—" Sirius stopped suddenly as Remus snapped his book shut with such force that it made a clicking sound, leaped to his feet & stalked off. Sirius blinked. "What's his problem?"

"Of all the..." Remus muttered to himself. "It's all their fault I'm in trouble. If they'd have just stopped using that 'Snivly' name a long time ago when I told them to, I wouldn't have picked it up & called his father that!" He made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast & sat down among other Gryfindors before James, Peter or Sirius could get a seat beside him. "Bunch o' gits." Remus continued muttering incoherently in French as he piled his plate with bacon & eggs. He noticed the three of them finally taking their usual place at the table. He didn't notice however, that the pile on his plate was getting higher as Remus automatically added more & more eggs & bacon. James, Peter & Sirius tried to get his attention but Remus ignored them. Instead, he started a conversation with a blond boy on his right, Gilderoy Lockhart, who was also a Gryfindor of second year.

"By the way," Gilderoy suddenly asked. "Are you really going to eat all that?"

Remus stared at his plate & groaned when he saw the white & yellow mountain of scrambled eggs. "Um...I'm skipping lunch today... at least, I think I am..."

"I see," Gilderoy shrugged. Meanwhile, Remus had more then lost his appetite & had to force himself all through breakfast.

The first lesson of the day was Transfigurations & they were working on the 'Vera Verto' charm, which was to transfigure an animal into a water goblet. Remus smiled apologetically at Nightstalker who was giving him a 'You-wouldn't-dare!' sort of look. The owl disappeared with a loud "Whoo!" of dismay & a classy-looking goblet stood in its place.

"Ah, well done as usual, Mr. Lupin," said Dumbledore. "Now, I want a two-roll parchment on the properties of this charm & describe how well you managed to change your animal. I see that not every pet is a proper water goblet but never fear; mistakes are lessons in themselves. Mr. Lupin? I have taken the liberty of getting this book for you from the library. I'm sure it'll help with your research on how this spell was made."

Remus rolled his eyes. "And if it doesn't?" he tried not to snap.

"Then bring it to me & I will find another one." Dumbledore stated.

"Maybe if you could just give me a note," Remus paused as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Give me one hour in the library. I can do a much better job on the essay, I'm sure." He tried to smile as innocently sweet as Sirius would do when he got in trouble. Sirius somehow always managed to charm his way out of trouble, but this sort of charming was an unknown magic to poor Remus, who was promptly pointed to the door with a stern glare behind half moon spectacles.

"I'm sure you'll find all you need in that book, Lupin," Dumbledore said with a tone of finality. "Now, off you go. I will take care of Nightstalker." He picked up the water goblet, marked it with Remus's name & placed it on the shelf beside the others for the students to undo in the next lesson.

"_Oui, Sire_," ("Yes, Sir,)" Remus gulped, slinking away out the door before anything else happened to get him into more trouble. It was the same in every class, always ending with something along the lines of 'I have found this book for you, Lupin. I'm sure it'll be of help.' Remus decided it was better to just shut up, grin & bear it.

"A whole month like this!" Remus grumbled at the end of the day as he marched into the common room. "I'll never get any good essays done if I don't pick my own books."

"I'm sure the Professors know what they're giving you," Peter tried to cheer him up.

"Besides, you don't even have to try," Sirius agreed. "You always get good grades."

"So perhaps this month will give us a chance to catch up," James teased.

Remus sighed. "It's all your fault I'm in this mess in the first place."

"Well, you're finally talking to us," Sirius laughed.

"Remind me to use a _Silencing_ charm next time," Remus groaned as he threw himself into the armchair before anyone else could take it. Now, at least, no one would be able to sit beside him.

Sirius instead, sat on him. "Remy dear, you still mad at us?" he cooed, fluttering his oh-so-long black eyelashes. Remus started to snarl but immediately shushed himself before Sirius noticed. "Look, isn't there anything we can do to get you to be our friend again?"

"Well," Remus sighed. "Getting off my lap would be a good start." He flung Sirius to floor, ignoring the muffled yelp as flesh & bone hit floor all at once. Sirius was sure he would get a bruise on his hip from that.

"Anything else?" Sirius groaned.

"I don't know," Remus shrugged, wondering how to get away from Sirius & into his homework. "Chocolate. Do you have any chocolate?"

"I can get some," Sirius said slowly.

"Anything else?" James asked. "Something from the library?"

"Well it can't be for schoolwork or they'd know it's for me," said Remus. "Besides, when it's time to bring it back—"

"We'll bring it back for you," Peter offered. "But surely you want just an ordinary book for reading on your on time?"

Remus thought about that for a moment. "Try to find 'The Werewolf & The Princess' by Jacques Cortes." Remus pretended not to notice the sudden raise of eyebrows at him. "It's some book a... friend... of mine talked about back home." He added hastily & noticed with little relief their relaxing faces. Remus didn't bother to mention he had a brother for he wasn't ready to talk of that yet.

James ran upstairs to grab his Invisibility Cloak from under his bed & hurried back to the common room. He threw it over Peter, Sirius & himself as Remus waited to open the portrait to let them out.

"A werewolf story, huh," Peter mused softly once they were outside & away from Remus. "Most interesting."

"Sh!" Sirius & James shushed him.

"Library first," James ordered.

They got to the library & found the doors locked. James tapped the keyhole with his wand & said, "_Alohomora_." to open it & the three of them stepped inside. James locked the door behind them & pulled off the cloak as no one was around. They each took a section of the library to make the search for the book faster, James constantly checking their ever-growing Marauders Map for signs of anyone coming.

They looked for fifteen minutes for the book before James yelped, "Professor Adelhide's coming! Quick, get under here." The three of them scurried under the cloak like frightened rats running from a cat as the soft voice of their Charms Professor ordered the door opened & Hannah Adelhide entered. She went to the librarian desk & pulled open the drawer to its full length, which was about ten feet even though the desk was only three feet wide.

"Aww Merlin," Sirius whispered. "Don't go through the files now."

"Sh!" Peter shushed him.

"There it is," James pointed to a small black book with gold writing sitting right in front of them. _Good thing it wasn't a Lethifold!_ James scolded himself as he slowly slipped his hand out of the cloak & grabbed the book, trying not to think what it would feel like getting swallowed whole by a Dark creature that was shaped like a black cloak. A scream made the three boys gasp. They stared at Hannah who was staring straight back at them. James was beginning to wonder if she could see through Invisibility Cloaks when he realised his hand was still outside of it, grasping the book. "Oops," James muttered softly, retracting his hand & shoving the book into the pocket of his sweater. "Back up now. She's coming."

They backed up through the row of books to the dead end, Professor Adelhide advancing nearer & nearer with her wand outstretched & aiming right for them. James fumbled around behind him, praying for a secret door or a hole to hide in. He grasped the edge of a long mirror & found that it moved sideways. James glanced behind to see that there was a hole big enough for the three of them to squeeze through. As Adelhide glanced behind her, James grabbed another book off the shelf & threw it ahead of them. Adelhide screamed again & ran to the thrown book, her back to the mirror.

"Now," James whispered & the three of them tumbled into the opening as the mirror slid back into place, hiding them. "_Lumos_," James said, adding light to where they were. James, Peter & Sirius emerged into a room with dusty couches & a broken three-legged table covered in webs. At the opposite end, was a door that opened to another tunnel. "I'll bet this goes to Hogsmeade," James added the area to their map. "We'll check it out later."

"What do we do now?" Peter panicked.

"Just wait a minute," said James. "She'll leave soon enough."

"Yeah & bring others," Sirius gulped. "We're dead meat."

"Be quiet," James ordered. "Listen, I think I hear the door closing." He checked the map. "She's gone, but she's running. Let's get out of here."

James, Peter & Sirius hurried out of the mirror & out of the library where they ducked under the cloak again & made their way to the kitchen, flattening themselves for a moment as a group of Professors in black silk slips, long white nightshirts, fluffy slippers & nightcaps; Dumbledore's cap being the longest as its tip hung down his back & went past his waist, hurried passed to the library, led by Professor Adelhide, all wands lifted high as if they were conducting a multi-orchestra.

James waited for silence to fall before breathing, "Wow, I'm never going to look at Professors in the right way again!" Sirius & Peter could only snicker as they continued on to the kitchen door.

The kitchen door was shaped like a basket of fruit & Sirius had one day discovered that by tickling the pear in the middle, it would turn into a doorknob that would open the way into the vast kitchens where the house elves prepared the delicious meals everyone enjoyed in the Great Hall. In the kitchen were four tables, exact replicas of their corresponding House tables in the Great Hall. The house elves would simply place the food on these tables & beam it up to the Hall above.

"What a sight," James snorted as he threw off the cloak. Peter snickered again as Sirius doubled over in laughter. The house elves soon surrounded their guests & offered everything they could. James, Peter & Sirius ordered every type of chocolate they could think of & a jar of pumpkin juice before making their way to the Gryfindor Tower.

"Remus," Peter said once they were inside. "Have we got a tale for…you—oh."

Remus was fast asleep.

Sirius shrugged. "We'll tell him in the morning. In the meantime, I've got an idea for his next test."

"We're not going to dress him up in lingerie," James crossed his arms & glared.

"Say now, that's not a bad idea," Sirius nodded, smiling as images of a beautifully 'lingerie-ed' Remus clouded his mind. "But some other time." He went on to describe his real plan & the others agreed.

"But wait until his detentions are over," James finished. "Then we'll see if he's still mad at us then we can send him the letter."

The Marauders waited a week to send their next letter. At the end of the week was Full Moon, so Remus went to his 'detention' as usual & no one gave it a second thought; although, Peter insisted on marking the date anyway, just in case.

Remus found the letter when he returned though he put it away in his drawer & pulled out some chocolate. He was too tired & sore to even be curious about the letter & besides he was still slightly mad at them. Remus decided to finish reading his book first & then do the test. It wasn't for another two weeks before he finally got around to it. He pulled out the letter & frowned as he grabbed the last piece of chocolate bar. Remus pulled out the oddly shaped parchment. It was rounded & smaller on top then it was on the bottom, looking like two circles had been added together. Remus took a piece of chocolate & began reading:

_Follow the enclosed drawing to the basement floor. It will lead you to a painting of a basket of fruit behind which is an unlimited supply of chocolate. You must find your own way to open the door. _

_Signed: the JPS Marauders_

"Oh wow!" Remus was ecstatic. "Chocolate Unlimited, here I come." He studied the little map for a moment & ran out the door. After all, how hard could it be to simply open a door?

After ten minutes of staring at the fruit basket, Remus decided that the Marauders were just playing a trick on him. He pulled out the letter again & glared at it. He held it up to the light to see if there was a hidden message. He just so happened to hold it up next to the fruit basket & noticed that the parchment was beginning to look a lot like that little pear in the middle. Remus shrugged & scratched at the pear like a little dog cautiously asking to come in. The doorknob appeared & Remus opened it to find himself in the Hogwarts kitchens & surrounded by over-eager-to-please house elves. Sure enough, they brought him as much chocolate as he asked for.

Remus was certain to stay on speaking terms with James, Peter & Sirius after that.


	8. The Eighth Test

This is the last chapter for _**Rites Of Initiation.**_

**Year 3: _Friend Or Foe_ **is in my bio & continues with the MWPP into their third year.

**

* * *

**

**(8) The Eighth Test**

Remus awoke with a start & a searing pain in his left ear one bright hot morning. Blinking around, his eyes landed on Nightstalker who glared with back with yellow eyes before hopping up onto the headstand of the bed & turning his back on Remus.

"You st... still mad at me?" Remus mumbled through a yawn. It had been almost a month since the incident in Transfigurations & though he had created a perfect water goblet, Nightstalker had yet to forgive him. "What if I give you some of my chocolate?" Nightstalker twisted his head around & opened one eye, slightly interested. Normally, Remus wouldn't offer him chocolate; sugar being a bad thing for most animals but desperate times called for desperate measures. He broke off a rather large piece & held it out. The owl just glared with a 'Yeah, right!' attitude but hopped back onto the pillow anyway. After another furious stare-down, he took the chocolate. "Don't tell Mama," Remus warned as he pulled himself out of bed. He found James, Peter & Sirius downstairs in the common room & reminded them of the book they had to return for him.

"It's taken care of," James said with that menacing grin of his. He tapped his round glasses, pushing them back up his nose.

"Really taken care of," Sirius barked a laugh as Peter just raised his eyebrows.

"What did you do?" Remus demanded.

"Nothing," said Peter.

"Yet," James finished. "But we know how to get rid of it, don't you worry."

"I worry."

"Too much," Sirius snickered. "So are you allowed back in the library yet?"

"_Oui_, ("Yes,) starting today," Remus said slowly. "Why?"

"Nothing," Peter said again. Remus decided it was better to just shut up & give up. It was almost impossible to get any information out of his friends when they behaved like this.

"Come on," James got up & headed for the door. "Breakfast started ten minutes ago."

The four of them managed to get to the Great Hall halfway through the meal & gulped down their breakfasts. Then the commotion of students getting up & heading to classes filled the hall. James & Sirius grinned at each other as Remus winced, knowing that look all to well. They were planning on doing something that might get them all in trouble. Remus had just gotten out of trouble & was planning on laying low for a while.

James & Sirius stalked off like people on a mission with Peter close behind. Sirius wasn't watching where he was going however, & crashed hard into Severus. James tripped & went sprawling over both of them as books flew everywhere. Remus soon found out it was staged.

"Watch where you're going!" Severus retorted, diving for his books.

"I was," Sirius smiled. "Let me help you with that." He grabbed the nearest book & flung it onto Severus's bag.

Severus glared. "And why would you be helping me?"

"'Cause you're a worthless bad-haired Slytherin git who needs help," James laughed.

"And your hair is super-model style?" Severus grumbled, stuffing everything into his bag. "No wonder Evans doesn't like you what with that bedtime hair you've got. Never heard of combs have you?"

"Leave my girl out of this," James snapped.

"I'm not your girl!" Lily retorted as she passed by with her clique of girlfriends.

"Whatever you say, love," James waved after her & turned back to Severus. Lily groaned as her friends giggled childishly.

"Give that here," Severus snatched his inkbottle from Remus's hands & stalked off.

"So, what was that for?" Remus asked as they hurried on their way a little too fast, for James was trying to catch up to Lily.

"You'll see," Peter smiled & said nothing more.

Remus tried not to ask for more information during the classes, though whatever his friends were up to was really starting to bug him. He kept to the back desk in potions class & never once did Professor Snape look at him. Remus didn't blame him at all. James, Peter & Sirius on the other hand, got dark looks from Remus whenever they looked away.

The final lesson was History Of Magic, which ended with a 3-foot long essay on the most famous wizard of all, Merlin & his part in King Arthur's Court. So it was off to the library & finally after a long month's absence, Remus was allowed back into his favorite haunt. He, James, Peter & Sirius settled themselves around a table by the window & noticed Severus had just come in as well to drop off some books. James & Sirius leaned forward with sudden keen interest. Severus had just turned around to make his way to Lucius Malfoy & Regulus Black when the librarian's hand landed painfully on his shoulder. James snorted as Sirius fidgeted to keep quiet.

"You of all students!" the librarian snarled. "Mr. Snape, I'm surprised at you & very disappointed."

"Please ma'am," Severus yelped. "I didn't do anything. Honest, Mrs. Jordans."

"Oh no, didn't do anything," Mrs. Jordans repeated. "Except sneak in here after curfew & scare the living daylights out of Hannah & stole this book!" She held it up as Remus slid further into his chair feeling as if Mrs. Jordans would figure out it was his if she saw him.

"No! Please," Severus begged. "I-I-I-I never saw that book before. I don't know anything about it."

"Let's go talk to your father!" Mrs. Jordans tightened her grip on his shoulder & steered him away, Lucius & Regulus following after, curious of what would happen next. Once they were gone, James, Peter & Sirius roared with laughter until tears stained their faces. They ignored several 'Shh's!' from various classmates & only laughed harder.

"Honestly," Remus shook his head as the laughter subsided. "You lot are too much."

Remus went to bed earlier than the others that night, looking rather tired for the next Full Moon was close at hand. Once he was out of sight, Sirius pulled James & Peter closer to him & suggested what they might do for the next test. They decided it would be the last one for exams were starting in a few weeks & it would be to hard to concentrate both on them & on coming up with a new test. It was time the Marauders presented themselves in person to their newest recruit & this final initiation turned into an elaborate one.

They needed a few supplies so Sirius suggested they try the tunnel behind the library mirror. It did lead into Hogsmeade, ending in a tiny alley beside Madam Puddifoot's. As it was in the early evening, the street in Hogsmeade wasn't as busy & the three of them hurried on under the Invisibility Cloak, stepping into various shops to look around at everything & occasionally slipping something they needed under the cloak.

"We'll send them the money later by owl," James mentioned once while they were in the Dress For All Occasions store, when he noticed that Peter would often look around guiltily. "Goodness me, you worry as much as Remus sometimes."

"Sh," came Sirius's usual shush as he slipped something that looked like silk into his pocket. James gave him a questioning look but all Sirius did was smile & shake his head.

It took several days to get ready & by the time they were ready to write the letter, James had all but gone crazy with Sirius who kept sneaking the silk thing around wherever they went.

Sirius just shook his head again & said, "Wait & see. By the way, I'll need to add a little something to that letter by myself." He held out his hand. James slowly handed it over. Sirius waited until James got the hint & left before adding his bit. He left the letter on Remus's pillow & hurried downstairs to a sight that was becoming more & more common to him.

"Remus, you know you're not supposed to be going out after curfew," Peter declared. "You're going to get us all in trouble."

"Do you want Slytherin to win the House Cup this year?" James added. "We're already tied with them. One slip & they could win."

"You'll be in a lot more trouble if I stay here tonight," said Remus.

"Whoa now," Sirius stepped into the conversation. "Are you threatening us?"

"_Oui,_" ("Yes,") Remus crossed his arms.

"In English, Lupin!" James snapped.

"You know exactly what '_oui'_ (yes) means," Remus shot back. "Now if you three don't mind, I'm going to the hospital wing. There is nothing wrong with being out after curfew if you're going to the hospital wing."

"Is that so?" James crossed his own arms. "Who's dying?"

"No one," Remus groaned exasperated. "Though Mama is sick again & Dr. Cross wants to talk to me."

"Your Mama is in France," Peter retorted.

"I know that," Remus snapped. "But Dr. Cross got a letter from Mama's doctor & they're working on it together. _Bonne nuit_!" (Good night!") With that, he stepped outside the portrait & slammed it hard, causing the Fat Lady to start & fall out of her picture. Remus stormed off down the stairs & to the hospital wing, not knowing that three boys had grabbed a certain Invisibility Cloak & followed after him.

"So where is he?" James asked once they reached the silent dark hospital room.

"Where's everyone else?" Sirius looked around.

"Someone's coming," Peter yelped & the three of them dived under the cloak. Dr. Cross came in a moment later followed by Poppy Pomfrey, the nurse. They went to the back of the hospital & disappeared behind the doors.

Though burning with questions, James knew they'd be the ones getting in trouble for being out after curfew so reluctantly, he pulled his two friends towards the door & left silently. They wandered through the castle looking for any signs of Remus but found nothing, so returned to Gryfindor Tower in silence.

Remus returned two days later & headed straight to bed. He had shown up while everyone else was in class so the common room was empty as Remus entered. He found the letter on his bed & put it aside for later, wanting nothing more than to sleep forever.

"There you are," Sirius snapped a few hours later, making Remus sit straight up in bed. "Where were you? We went to the hospital wing & no one, I repeat, no one was there."

"Maybe you were to late & I was already gone," said Remus as he stood up. "By the way, I don't appreciate being awakened so rudely."

"Remus," Sirius snapped. "I'm in a real bad mood right now thanks to my 'dear' brother so don't make it worse for me. So I ask one last time: Where were you?"

"That's really not your business now, is it?" Remus replied coolly. "I'm going down stairs. Please excuse me."

"Oh ho ho!" Sirius snarled. "You can't escape me so easily." he followed Remus downstairs much to the werewolf's annoyance. "Where were you?"

"I told you," Remus snapped. "That's not your business!"

"But—" Sirius began but was interrupted by Lily.

"Black, if he says it's not your business then be quiet," Lily returned to her book as if that settled the matter.

"No body asked for your opinion," Sirius snapped.

"Black!" James shrieked causing Sirius to whirl around, unfortunately. A cushion crashed into his face. "Watch how you talk to my girlfriend."

"Potter!" Lily yelped exasperatedly at the same time that Sirius fumed, "Don't call me Black!"

"Then be nice to her," James stood up & crossed his arms, glaring.

"I merely said that no one asked for her opinion," Sirius defended. "I was having a normal conversation with Remus & she butted in."

"If Remus said it's not your business then leave him alone," Lily declared.

"You see?" Sirius waved a hand in Lily's direction while looking at James.

"I agree with her," James sat down again.

"Whatever!" Sirius fumed. "Anyway, as I was saying, Remus...err...Remus?"

Remus was nowhere in sight. Apparently, it was that easy to escape the great & noble Sirius Black. Remus was currently stalking through the corridors of Hogwarts Castle. He realised it was during the lunch hour the next day & that he had missed most of classes. He went outside & settled himself under the tree by the lake, wishing he had taken the time to bring a book so he could catch up. He watched the giant squid stretch its tentacles before sinking to the bottom of the lake to rest during the warm afternoon & wondered just how deep the lake was & decided he might as well go to the library to look it up. Remus picked himself up & hurried back the way he had come. He raised a hand to the library's door when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Remus rolled his eyes & turned around. "Look Siri—Regulus? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you the same question," Regulus retorted. "Don't you know? Gryfindors aren't allowed in the library today." He smiled importantly while his two friends, Lucius & Severus, agreed.

Remus smiled lightly. "You mean half-bloods aren't allowed in there according to your rules."

"Don't sass me," Regulus snapped. "You may be able to scare my brother into taking your side but I'll never be scared of a mudblood." Remus bit his lip to keep from retorting. "What's that? Can't talk all of a sudden?" Regulus went on. "Or maybe he doesn't know that English word? Any one know how to say mudblood in French?" Severus & Lucius shrugged & snickered as Remus curled his fingers into tight balls.

"Listen you royal pain in—" Remus began but was spared from saying anything more as both Sirius & James appeared on the scene.

"What's going on here?" Sirius demanded, glaring straight at his brother.

"Nothing," said Regulus. "We just met here at the doors."

"Really?" Sirius didn't believe him as he glanced at Remus. Not being one to pick fights, Remus just nodded, hoping Sirius would drop it. Sirius however, noticed Remus still had his hands curled into fists & rounded on his little brother. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times: Stay away from him!"

"Whatever you say," Regulus marched away muttering under breath, "Mudblood lover."

"I heard that!" Sirius yanked Regulus back & punched him across the face.

Regulus rubbed his face. "You'll be sorry. You'll realise too late you've picked the wrong side. Mom says the day will come when we purebloods will rid this place of the worthless mudbloods & anyone sympathetic to them & that you dishonor your family by mixing with the likes of him!" Regulus pointed at Remus who was trying desperately not to retaliate.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Sirius snapped. "Who's stupid enough to destroy more than half the magical world? There are no longer enough pureblood families to keep going. We'd die out & leave the world to muggles."

"That's what you think," said Regulus. "Mom & Dad know things. You know they have very prestigious friends. You would do well to listen to them."

"Not when they're consorting with wanna-be murderers," Sirius crossed his arms. "I'm not like that. So get lost!" Regulus tried to speak but Sirius made another punch to his face.

Regulus ducked & fled with Severus & Lucius. "I'm going to kill that jumped up brother of mine. He needs to pay attention to what Mom keeps trying to tell him."

"I'm going to kill that jumped up brother of mine," Sirius snapped. "He needs to quit worshipping our parents as if they were gods & realise they're up to no good." He yanked open the door & let the others through. "Ah, he's an idiot; probably wind up in Azkaban when someone catches him. Remus, are you all right?"

"Fine," Remus mumbled, barely audible.

"I'll punch him again for you," Sirius offered.

"Me & Pete will hold him down," James offered.

"That's not necessary," Remus smiled at his friends' protectiveness over him.

"No really," Sirius pressed. "My treat."

"No," Remus ordered. "You know I don't like fighting. Besides, it's not like I didn't expect it. I am a half-blood & I knew I'd get called a mudblood sooner or later so I might as well get it over with."

"But that... that word isn't in civilised conversation," James said.

"Yeah well, Regulus isn't that civilised, is he?" Remus laughed. "Look, I'm fine, alright? Mama warned me about such families when I first came here, including Malfoy, Snape &... & Black." Sirius made a noise that sounded like the last croak of a frog before it died. "Well, she heard all about your family, Siri & none of it was good. Don't worry, I told her all about you though." Remus added hastily.

James & Sirius found Peter already in the library & spent the better part of an hour working on their homework while Remus looked up anything on the lake before going to the Gryfindor Tower to finish their work that was due the next day. Remus decided to catch up on the days he missed before opening the letter as he had a lot of revising to do for the end-of-year exams so it was not for another few days until he actually got around to opening it.

It was a very fat envelope this time & Remus half dreaded what the Marauders were going to make him do. He pulled out the note & several layers of half-folded half-crumpled parchment that looked like a map. Being an organize-wise person, Remus spent 15 minutes trying to straighten everything out.

It was a most unusual map, with moving dots that were labeled with a name. Remus soon realised he was looking at parts of Hogwarts & the locations of everyone. The map was unfinished & disorganized, with parts added to it & lop-sided 3-D settings of the stairs & various layers of the castle, but it was a brilliant idea in Remus's opinion. He turned to the note & his eyes all but leaped out of his head:

_We, the JPS Marauders, have decided that it is time to meet in person. For this final test, you must, simply put, find us. Use our map to locate the Marauder's Hall on the night of June 2 (the day before final exams start). _

_This map tells the location of each & every professor & most students so take care not to use any corridor in which certain dots may appear on the map._

_Beware of Peeves as you look for the brick marked with a red 'X'._

_Signed: the JPS Marauders._

_P.S.: Don't forget to stop by the Charms classroom in which you will find a box with something for you to wear on your way to our Hall._

"Wow!" Remus yelped. "How am I going to tell them I already know? No wait. I should just act surprised right? Right."

Remus waited for the night of June 2 to arrive, all the while going over in his head just what he would do & say to make it look like he never guessed. It wasn't until the day arrived that Remus wondered if the Marauders would ask him if he had known. What would he say? Being one to worry far too much, Remus spent most of the day going over a speech he thought up to tell them just in case.

Finally the night arrived & Remus stepped out of the portrait with the Marauder's Map in his hand, feeling sure he had covered all his options so James, Peter & Sirius wouldn't figure out that he knew it was them. He worked his way through the corridors, checking the map every so often for any Professors or Prefects on night patrol. Remus made it to the Charms classroom without incident & found the box under the teacher's desk.

"_Lumos_," Remus muttered casting light in the darkened room & opened the box. It took a minute for it to sink in as to just exactly what he had to wear then he screamed, "Holy Merlin! No way I'm going to wear girl's lingerie! Sirius!" Remus growled furiously & glared into the box. He heard a noise behind him & glared at the map. Professor Snape was headed right for him. Remus slammed the box shut & shoved it away. He jumped behind a desk to hide & whispered, "_Nox_." just as the door opened. A light shone through the darkness again as Snape glared around for a long time. Finally, he decided he was just hearing things & stalked away. Remus waited a long time before moving & then pulled out the box. He took a longer time deciding whether or not he was going to wear this & then an even longer time putting it on, thinking he might as well get it over with. He'll change out of it in ten minutes.

Or else!

"What's taking so long?" James muttered impatiently. Sirius only smiled. "You! You know why he's taking so long, don't you?" Sirius only grinned wider. "Siri, what did you make him do?" Sirius didn't answer but continued to smile.

After another five minutes, the bricks started to part much in the same way as the hidden brick gateway to Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron & in stepped Remus. The bricks closed behind him making the Marauder's Hall an enclosed, forgotten corridor inside the newer wall once again. Remus had his cloak wrapped tightly around his pajamas & stared at the Marauders. After a moment's hesitation, Remus remembered he was supposed to act surprised.

"Y-You?" Remus faked a stammer. "Why I-well-wow. You three!"

"Welcome to the Marauders club, Mr. Lupin," James greeted him.

"Yes," Peter agreed. "It's us."

"That's right, J is for James, P is for Peter & S is for me," Sirius laughed.

"Me doesn't start with an S," Remus teased.

"You know what I mean," Sirius snapped. "Now, take it off."

"Take what off?" Remus asked.

"Your cloak," Sirius grinned like a maniac & after a moment he added evilly, "And your pajamas."

Remus grumbled & muttered under breath as James glared at Sirius. "Siri! Why would you want to see him undressed right now?"

"He's won't completely," Sirius laughed. "Trust me," he looked back at Remus. "Well? And nice & slow, don't forget."

"Y-you mean they don't know?" Remus fumed.

"I was just arranging a little surprise for them," Sirius defended. "Besides it's really Jim's idea...you'll understand once he gets undressed, Jim."

"You're a git & a half," Remus hissed as he pulled off his cloak. After a moment of disgusted glaring at Sirius, he proceeded with his pajamas. Meanwhile, James & Peter were watching Sirius with questioning looks & occasionally glancing at Remus. Remus made sure the long silky red robe was covering every scar & was thankful for the dim light from the other's '_Lumos_' lit wands. It was barely possible to see the red underwear behind the silk robe.

"That wasn't my idea," James complained.

"Was too!" Sirius whined. "Remember when we saw all the Professors in their nightgowns & you mentioned something about dressing Remus up in lingerie?"

"I said, 'We're not...not...dressing him up in lingerie!'" James tried to snap but ended up laughing hard.

"Remus, you look wonderful under this light," Sirius laughed, moving his wand closer & for a brief moment Remus panicked that Sirius would increase the brightness & then see his scars but then relaxed as Peter went on.

"He's right," Peter went on. "The light & shadow playing on that crimson red silk makes it shimmer."

"Can I get dressed now?" Remus muttered picking up his top.

"Why?" Sirius whined again.

"Because I'm getting cold," Remus faked a slight shiver.

"But—"

"Siri, enough now. Let him get dressed," James intervened. "But that was bloody brilliant."

"I can't believe it's you guys," Remus muttered. He finished getting dressed & noticed they were watching him, arms crossed. "What?"

"Aww come on Remus," Sirius whined. "How long have you known?"

"About five or ten minutes, I guess," Remus shrugged.

"Remus," James pressed. Remus just shrugged again. "Fine! But we're not leaving here until you tell us? It's exams tomorrow, you'll want to sleep, right?"

Remus sighed in defeat & decided he might as well tell them. "Since Christmas. You three got into trouble & had detention & stopped the test with the Life club for a whole month. For a while I thought it may have been Professor Snape but then I also realised in the end, you guys weren't doing any pranks like you normally do & I was doing everything. So it had to be you."

"It's Ok," James said. "We knew you'd probably figured it out sooner or later. Now, why don't we get to our tower so you can get out of that lingerie?"

"Oh yes, please," Remus begged. "This silk feels so weird against my sk—never mind!" Remus noticed Sirius was starting to snicker wildly again. "I've some ideas about how to clean up this rather deranged map. It needs organization. Not to mention, anyone can read it if it gets lost & someone picks it up. I think I can perform some sort of invisibility password so only we can read it?"

"Sounds good, Remy," James agreed. "Now, let's get out of here. Hit the brick, Sirius—

_**WROOOOOOOONGG BRIIIICK!"**_

Sirius had tapped the brick with his wand & turned back just in time to see his messy-haired friend disappear through the trap door with a yelp. "Oops..." There was a squelching splash, coughing & sputtering & then thunderous footsteps up the old stone staircase to a side door that only appeared when opened from the inside.

James stepped through it, mud squelching out of his shoes, covering his robes & plugging the left lens of his glasses, which also had some blade of grass hanging over the edge of it. "Why do we even have that brick? Get out of my way, you fool!" James shoved Sirius aside, ignoring his mutter of 'Gee, I'm really sorry, Jim.' He clawed away the mud from his left eye & poked the appropriate brick with his wand tip.

Three of the four Marauders fought hard to control their laughter as they headed back to Gryfindor's common room. James squelched along behind, glaring & leaving a muddy trail behind him. Exams began the next day & lasted for the rest of the month. Remus, as usual, studied & crammed & revised at least three times per subject. Sirius, as usual, waited for the last minute every time & did a quick skim of his lessons before scribbling away. Peter, as usual, often skived off the other's notes while James was the only one who did a moderate amount of studying.

Gryfindor won the House Cup that year, barely. Slytherin was second place & after the end-of-term feast, everyone prepared for the trip home the next morning. Remus was most anxious for it would be the Full Moon that very night & the sooner he got home, the better.

The four Marauders parted ways at Kings Cross Station with promises of writing soon & to make plans for the following year.


End file.
